Melt My Ice
by Hatred.With.Passion
Summary: Gray and Lyon are the new brothers in town, every student in Fairytale High is curious towards them. Gray, the iciest of the pair, evokes the curiosity of a boisterous pink haired teen, Natsu Dragneel. But Gray wants nothing to do with him but one circumstance leads to another and Natsu learns that the ice covering Gray is just a facade, one he promises to melt. GrayxNatsu.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Silent tears cascaded down alabaster cheeks, shoulders were hunched forward and white long fingers were intertwined with two family members.

Ur looked up at her two sons who both held grim expressions, expressions that should not be marring their youthful faces. They were tainted, interiorly and exteriorly, not once experiencing the happiness each child deserved, the innocence, the carefree character, neither were blessed by it and it was all her fault.

The pale mother squeezed the hands of her two adolescent sons. "Lyon…Gray…let's run away" she whispered.

Both boys lifted their heads simultaneously in shock and disbelief. Ur smiled sadly, but cringed as the pain erupted through her head from the small act. She watched as both her boys looked away in shame. Their mother, their precious, lovable mother and they were unable to protect her. Lyon reached over the table and took hold of his younger brother's hand. Gray looked at him questionably, his eyes filled with unsureness.

Lyon gazed at his brother's pale face, decorated by a mosaic of ugly bruises, blue, black and red. Fresh, old and in between. He gazed at the weak form of his mother, her sunken shoulders, her hollow cheeks and her faint smile. He knew they had to do this.

"Let's do it." He said with conviction.

"Lyon?" Gray called out in disbelief.

Lyon gave a weak smile and winced at the action as his face began to burn. He too, like his mother and brother received quite a generous number of blows. But not as bad as Gray, never as bad as Gray. Gray always had it worse. Lyon nodded and squeezed his younger brother's frail hand, one that was as cold as his. He had to protect them, he had too. Enough pain, no more. This had to end.

"Don't worry mom, little brother. I will protect you guys from now on."

Gray lowered his head, his bangs falling into his eyes, an action Lyon knew he did when he tried to mask his emotions. Lyon smiled as Gray squeezed back.

"Idiot, it's not your job alone. I'll protect you guys too…you're my family." Gray said softly.

Lyon chuckled weakly and turned to his mother with an encouraging smile. "Let's run away mom."

Ur nodded, drawing both her sons forward and encasing them into a warm embrace. She chuckled softly as they squeezed her back equally as tight. She patted her younger son on the head as she felt his tears sink into her thin shirt.

Lyon drew back and sat down in his squeaky chair. "Mom, where? And how do we do this?"

Ur slowly moved from Gray and sat back down as her son mimicked her actions. She smiled wearily but her eyes were bright with determination, a look both her children hadn't seen on her face in a while.

"I've actually been planning this for a while…" she confessed softly. "I just never had the courage…anyways, there is this town, its far from here, he won't find us. And both of you will enrol in a high-school i looked up over there…I already found a basement apartment…it's not much but…" She trailed off, looking unsure and fearful.

Lyon smiled and shook his head. "it's great mom, we have to start somewhere."

Ur smiled softly and nodded.

Gray looked nervous but nodded alongside his brother. "We can do this."

Lyon grinned and threw an arm around his younger brother's shoulder. "Don't worry little brother, I'll be there with you in every step." He said casually but Gray could see the protective flare in his eyes and he nodded, allowing himself to sink into his brother's comforting hold.

"So mom, where are we headed?"

Ur smiled.

" _Magnolia_."

 **A/N: So this is still in planning, but warning this contains a lot of cliches and fluff! Eventual smut ofc ;) Review?**


	2. Chapter 1: The Asshole

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **The Asshole**

 _Magnolia._

It was a loud, bustling and very much lively place, contrasting greatly to their old, quiet, desolate town. The two brothers, carrying their few belongings followed quietly behind their determined mother as she walked carefully, manoeuvring between the running children who eagerly sought the new candies with the scarce money they had; the mischievous teenagers who were on their latest, diabolical shenanigans and eager shop-keepers who were hoping for a good sale to bring bread to their dinner tables. Gray looked around curiously and somewhat in awe, everything was a mosaic of bright colours and the people here looked genuinely happy. Lyon arched a brow as some strangers smiled his way as they moved past him, making brief eye-contact.

"What a friendly town," mused Ur as she hurried through the busy crowd of the marketplace.

The boys followed quietly, each busy in their own observing; both nervous but hopeful. This was to be their new home, both could not help but wishfully think that good moments awaited them. Moments that were not marked by pain, fear and silent tears in the middle of the night. Two heads turned and looked at each other, seeing the nervous looks on each other's faces they chuckled quietly.

Lyon shook his head in amusement. "You look like you'll shit your pants, little brother."

Gray huffed and crossed his arms. "You're mirroring the same exact expression," he complained, his gaze playful.

Lyon hummed in agreement and they walked in silence as they left the bustling marketplace behind and entered a quiet neighbourhood. Gray tensed slightly as some neighbours looked at them curiously, wondering who the newcomers were. Lyon moved closer to his brother and nudged him. The younger looked over and Lyon smiled at him gently.

"Remember, I'm here in every step, little brother." He reminded him.

Gray nodded, giving him a relieved smile. "Likewise."

Ur stopped in her tracks, making both her dutiful sons stop behind her. "This is it, my boys," she said as they gazed up, eyes curious and wide.

It wasn't overly large but it wasn't unbearable small. To the contrary, it was nicely in-between. it was a two story house, humble with a nice lawn and a basket ball hoop out at the front. There was a small statue of a fairy with wings, water sprouting from her lifeless, stone hands. Lyon looked over at the neighbours and noticed that their house was similar, simple and very welcoming. He wouldn't really be so surprised if some nymphs appeared and began singing some magical hymns.

"This is…really…homey?" Lyon said, scratching the back of his neck.

Ur smiled and climbed up the steps. "It's quiet, the neighbourhood is not far from the marketplace, the school is also within walking distance. I think it's perfect."

The boys followed her up the steps, dragging their bags behind them. Ur rang the bell and waited, shuffling from foot to foot in anxiety. The boys weren't any better, both nervous towards the unknown tenants.

Were they nice? Did they have children? Were they unbearably loud? Were they quiet? The door opened and Lyon couldn't stop himself.

"Short," he blurted.

Gray's eyes widened and Lyon gasped. _Shit. Did I say that out loud?!_ He thought in horror as his mother whirled around, pulling onto his ear. _Crap, I did._ He thought as the man who opened the door laughed whole heartedly, his old face wrinkling with joy and kindness.

Ur turned to the owner of the house. "Goodness, my boy did not mean that!" The mother cried out as she dragged Lyon forward.

The man smiled and shook his head. "Well, he wasn't lying so all is forgiven. But I'll have you know young man that I was your height when I was your age, now now come inside, come inside."

The three entered, their luggage with them and stood in the warm hallway. Gray looked around, his eyes widening at the number of pictures on the wall, the interior was just as colourful and homey as the exterior of the house. There were many pictures that symbolized inhabitance and happy memories, this house was so different then his old one. This one signalled life and comfort, truly embodying the positive connotations of the word _home._ Gray looked away from the pictures disinterestedly, not committing any of them to memory. After all, they were going to live in the basement apartment so the residents of the house upstairs did not concern him. Lyon seemed to be having the same thoughts as his brother as he took interest in playing with the straps of his backpack rather then taking in the nice, familial view.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar." The short man said as he stalked away on his short legs. "It's my pleasure to have you living with us. Please, come inside. I brewed some tea, leave your belongings at the door, we can take them down later."

The three looked at each other, the brothers unsure and their mother eager. The pale boys sighed in unison and followed the old man. They seated themselves in the living room on the leather couch as the tea was served in small china cups. The old man looked at each new tenant in interest, his eyes lighting up when he gazed at the icy brothers.

"Are you both in high-school?" He asked, genuinely interested.

Gray looked away from the old man, hating the attention and Lyon remained quiet, unsure how to respond. He had no idea what school they would be attending. Ur smiled and laid a hand on Gray's shoulder comfortingly.

"They are going to start at Fairy Tail High."

Makarov's eyes lit up. "Ah, I see. Now, I'm sure you all want to settle in so I won't be keeping you long. I will just explain a few things, some I already told you on the phone Ur."

Ur smiled and nodded. Lyon sipped his tea silently and looked at the old man. Gray kept his head down, his dark locks covering his eyes, desiring to be in the comfort of his family and family alone. He really didn't like hanging out with other people, he didn't know this man, sure he was renting out his home to them but that didn't mean he had to trust him or like him.

"Alright so it is only me and my grandson that live here. He attends Fairy Tale High as well. We don't really have any rules in place…" Makarov scratched the back of his head. "I guess…just make yourselves comfortable and this is your home as much as it is ours. Also, don't feel the need to restrict yourself to the basement level only, if you need anything just come up."

Ur smiled gratefully. "Thank you for your generosity. We shall keep that in mind."

—-

The dribble of the ball resonated through the rather vacant playground. Three boys engaged each other in a playful practice game of their favourite sport, enjoying the last day of freedom before dreaded school commenced its attack on its unsuspecting preys.

"My goal this year is to kick Oracion Seis ass!" The seventeen year old Captain declared as he dribbled past his friend and teammate, putting pressure on his left leg, he whirled around the larger boy and jumped, slam dunking the ball into the net.

"Woot!" The boy cheered as he landed on his feet, his friend growling and insulting his footwork by calling it 'pansy dancing.'

Natsu Dragneel threw his head back and laughed as his friend continued throwing insults his way. While both boys were busy in their shenanigans and exchange of offensive jargon, one swift blonde took hold of the ball and scored a flawless three-pointer.

Gajeel Redfox groaned in annoyance as Loke Leo landed on his feet, a cheshire grin playing on his lips, his hazel eyes brimming with pride. "While you ladies we're busy discussing your early menopause, I, Loke the Lion, scored."

Natsu chuckled as his friend passed him the ball. He held it up on his index finger, twirling it and looked at his two best friends, one grinning mischievously and proudly -Loke- and another groaning and slouching in annoyance -Gajeel.

The three boys were the aces of Fairy Tale High's basketball team. The pinkette being the competitive, hot-headed Captain. The delinquent-looking, rockstar as Co-Captain and the blonde lady-chaser as their ace, king of three point shots. Together they were a formidable team and were the core of the basketball team, its strength and its pillar. Despite their constant exchange of insults and playful banter, the three boys were the best of friends and hardly seen apart on school grounds.

"Cut the lion shit you promiscuous whore!" Gajeel growled as Loke continued to smirk.

"At least I scored a few Metal head!" Loke countered.

Gajeel threw his hands in the air. "You know its impossible for me to score without any rebounds. I'm the king of rebounds! It's impossible with three players!"

Natsu hummed in agreement, staring up at the orange sky. The wind caressed his pink locks and he looked determinedly at the ball in his palm. He would beat his rival this year, Oracion Seis, of that he was sure. He was going to make it happen, as Captain he swears this year will be the year.

"Alright! I'm all fired u-Hey!" Natsu cried as Gajeel slapped the ball out of his hand. Natsu growled and slid out his foot, tripping his friend in the process. "Dumbass, its game over! That was a foul!"

"Was not!" Gajeel complained from the ground. Natsu shook his head and groaned, watching the ball roll away from them. He sighed and chased after it as Loke continued insulting Gajeel's lack of scores.

Natsu groaned as the ball picked up its speed and hurried down the side of the street, making its way to the front of the school. Natsu frowned, was his ball possessed? He chuckled under his breath at the silly thought and followed it, slowing his run seeing that it stopped. Or more accurately someone stopped it.

Natsu rushed over as a pale figure leaned down and picked up his ball, the boy's back was to him.

"Hey," Natsu called out.

He watched in curiosity as the boy turned around, his ball placed in his hands. Natsu's eyes widened as the pale boy stared at him, his ice blue eyes capturing him in their cold, calculating gaze. Natsu felt self-conscious as the boy gave him a quick once over as if he was judging his character by his size alone. He was chalky white, his pale alabaster skin seeming unearthly, complimented by the hues of the setting sun. His hair was black- the darkest of shades- and it brought out his pale complexion. His nose was perfectly aligned with his face, lips red and lashes long and dark. Natsu had no idea why he was staring at this boy in such a way, it was bordering on creepy and the boy still refused to speak as he continued staring at him unnervingly.

Natsu blinked his surprise away as the boy lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow questionably, ball raised in the air.

"A-ah, that's mine!" Natsu cried out, his voice sounding strange and nasal to him.

 _What the fuck?! What is wrong with me? Am I, Natsu Dragneel, intimidated by some vampire wannabe?_

The boy tossed him the ball wordlessly and stalked away. Natsu stared confusedly as the stranger didn't acknowledge him or say a word.

"W-wait!" He called out.

Natsu's eyes widened. _Why am I calling out to him? Because he is a dismissive asshole, duh._

The stranger paused in his steps, looking over his shoulder.

"Your name! You didn't give me your name," Natsu called out, unsurely.

The stranger's eyes grew colder, narrowing slightly and morphing into a harsh glare, causing unpleasant shivers down Natsu's spine as the pinkette wondered just what did he do to invoke such a cruel look. Turning around, the silent boy hurried away from him as if he was the bubonic plague. Natsu remained still for a few moments before his mind caught up with what just occurred.

"What the fuck?! Asshole!" He cried out angrily as the boy walked away from him. Cursing under his breath as the stranger ignored him yet again he stalked back to his friends, his mood foul and his face red with rage. _Who the hell was that guy? And how could he be so dismissive?_ Natsu huffed as he made his way to his friends who were exactly where he left them, bickering among each other and trading insults. Natsu looked back and saw that the hostile, pale boy from earlier was nowhere to be seen. He clenched his fists and contained the anger brewing within him.

 _Next time_ , he thought, _next time I'll give him a piece of my mind_.

—-

"Ah! I made it!" The pink haired boy cried out as he rushed into class. The shrill ring of the bell resonated a few seconds after his arrival and the boy slumped in his seat in relief.

"Wow, you're on time! I bet this will only last for the first week," his blonde friend teased as she took her designated seat next to her best friend.

Natsu ignored the teasing of his friend, Lucy Heartfilia as his other classmates hurried to their seats as their English teacher -Mirajane Strauss- stalked into the classroom, her arms loaded with books.

"Good morning Natsu, Lucy" another friend greeted as they took a seat near the two.

Lucy smiled as her other best friend, Levy McGarden, joined their row.

"How was your summer?" The blonde asked as she took out her books.

Levy grinned. "Oh, I was volunteering in the local museum and it was great! You see, the museum got their hands on these ancient inscriptions and they allowed me-"

Natsu filtered out of the conversation as his two friends discussed their summer. His summer wasn't that eventful, he had trained with his friends, worked out and slept. Really, nothing significant. A _h! And clean_ , he thought with a sour look, recalling how his grandfather had forced him to clean the entire basement through and through since they were having new tenants. It had taken him an entire week to clean the mess and it didn't help that his friends kept dropping by to laugh at his misery. _Natsu Dragneel cleaning, oh what a sight!_ The only upside would be the garage sales he held to get rid of most of the junk, that was not so bad, especially since he was allowed to play ball instead of actively engaging in selling his old stuff. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't asked his grandfather if the new tenants arrived… _oh well, I'll greet them…eventually,_ he thought with a yawn as Mirajane made a couple announcements.

"Now that all the house work is out, I got one last announcement. We got a new student starting with us this year so please make him feel welcome, you may come in!" She called out.

Murmurs began to fill the classroom as a lean, alabaster boy entered the classroom, wearing the Fairy Tale High uniform. A few gasps omitted from the female audience as the boy lifted his head and icy eyes swept the mass of the students disinterestedly.

"Introduce yourself," Mirajane encouraged sweetly as the female students held their breaths in anticipation.

"My name is Gray Fullbaster. Nice to meet you all" a quiet voice drawled emotionlessly as Natsu kept his head buried in his arms, he was equally as disinterested in the new student as the new student was to him. The new student's face remained stoic and cold as he introduced himself, he kept his words brief and simple and he made no move to add any more words of pleasantries.

Mirajane smiled and told him to take a seat and the boy stalked to the back of the classroom. Natsu continued to sprawl on his desk, nearly falling asleep until he heard the screech of the chair behind him. He sat up and turned around curiously, his eyes widening in shock.

"Oh my god! It's asshole!" He cried out in his loud, boisterous voice.

 **A/N Chapter one! Yay!** **Basket ball Natsu because why not?! Review? Any thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 2: The New Tenants

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **New Tenants**

* * *

He could hear the resonating sounds of the whispers as his classmates curiously glanced his way. He could feel their penetrating stares on his body and face, he kept his head away from the small mass of students, not interested in any of them. The English teacher stood up front with one of her students, a blue haired girl that spoke enthusiastically about her summer experiences and the rest of the class was on break. The teacher had explained their new assignment, albeit it being only the first day of class, she was not one to allow slacking, thus she assigned a two pair project.

Gray Fullbaster huffed inwardly, cringing at the thought of partnership. He really didn't want to partner up with anyone or even go to the extent of socializing. He preferred the solitary life. If only his brother Lyon was not a year older then he could be with him in his sophomore class. The raven haired boy gazed out the window in disinterest as his classmates discussed partnerships. He didn't make a move to stand or lock eyes with anyone. He really didn't want a partner.

He listened in to the conversations around him, mainly the annoying, boisterous pinkette in front of him because his loud voice was nearly impossible to tune out. The boy, after calling out to him as _The Asshole_ had proceeded to glare at him. Gray did nothing but looked away from him dismissively as Mirajane reprimanded the pink-haired boy.

 _What was his name again?_ Gray wondered disinterestedly as the boy talked to his blonde friend. _Ah, Nathan? Nab? Oh who cares._

The blonde whispered to her friend, a deep frown on her face and she glanced his way a few times. Gray knew they were talking about him, sure the girl was whispering and all but it wouldn't take a genius to figure their topic of discussion with the way she frowned at her friend disapprovingly and gazed at him kindly.

"Apologize Natsu," she whispered.

"Why should I? It's not like I said anything wrong!" The boy argued back, not barricading or lowering his voice one bit.

"That was extremely rude, plus he's new we should make him feel welcome" the blonde continued as Gray rested his cheek in his palm, listening in to their rather _interesting_ conversation.

"Lucy, seriously. This guy is an asshole and I want nothing to do with a freak like him!" The pink boy spat as he whirled around in his chair, ignoring his blonde friend who gazed at him in disapproval.

Gray felt the sting of the word resonate through his body and mind. _Freak!_ He took a long calming breath and ignored the two students in front of him. He wanted nothing to do with the pink haired boy and he was glad that they shared that sentiment. But freak? He hated that word, it was so familiar, so nostalgic and not in the good sense. He willed the bad memories away and stared down at the assignment sheet. Maybe he can do this entire thing alone and somehow convince his teacher that he didn't need a partner.

"Gray, right?" A soft voice spoke from the side of his desk. Gray looked up in confusion and saw the same blonde girl that was with the pink haired boy. He arched an eyebrow as she smiled kindly at him.

"Do you have a partner?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Gray eyed her warily and after a few moments of silence he shook his head. The girl's eyes brightened greatly, looking pleased at the prospect of being his partner.

"Great!" She exclaimed, pulling up her chair next to his. "I'm Lucy. Can we be partners?"

Gray heard a wail of disbelief come from the pink haired boy as he whirled around in his chair, facing the pair.

"Lucy! You're my best friend! How could you?" He cried out, throwing death glares at the pale boy.

Lucy scoffed and turned away from the boy. "I didn't say anything about being your partner, I'm already paired up with Gray." She said with a final look at her friend.

Gray remained silent, unsure of what to make of the situation. Sure, he did need a partner…but to partner up with the pink haired boy's best friend?

Lucy turned to Gray, placing her sheet on his desk. "So any ideas?"

Gray opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as their English teacher clapped her hands together, signalling for the class to listen up. She smiled at her students and congratulated them on forming their pairs, then she grinned and revealed that their current partners are their partners for the year for she planned more projects in the future. She then proceeded to take down the names of all partnerships and smiled at Lucy and Gray warmly as other girls looked on in envy and the pink haired boy slumped in his seat in defeat. She explained a few more points for their upcoming project and how each assignment was a small task to be in done in preparation for their final big assignment. Gray listened and took a few notes and his partner, Lucy, made a few notes on the margins of their assignment sheet.

The bell soon rang and the students began packing their bags; Lucy turned to Gray with an inviting smile and asked if he wanted to join her and her friends for lunch. A miniature blue haired girl walked over, holding a number of books and smiled at him, introducing herself as Levy McGarden. Gray nodded at the small girl and refused the offer, saying he promised to eat with his brother. The girls were shocked at the news and asked him to join them another time. The boy nodded, although not intending to keep his word, and stalked out without bidding them goodbye. He breathed a sigh of relief once he was outside the classroom. The girls were somewhat overbearing and he did not dislike them since they were genuinely kind but he really did not want to form any friendships. Those were too dangerous.

He walked to where he agreed to meet his brother, keeping his gaze locked in front of him, ignoring the curiosity of the student population. He would get through high-school without any problems, he wouldn't make any friends, he wouldn't certainly fall in love-love itself was a silly notion- he wouldn't trust anyone, he wouldn't form any long lasting relationships, he would live as a shadow, not intertwining himself in the lives of others and not mingling with other human beings. It would just be him and Lyon, of that he was sure.

* * *

Lyon gazed at the bulletin board in curiosity, staring at the club postings. His eyes were locked on one club and as he stared at it he felt himself fall back into his past, the good times where he and his younger brother would play together competitively, the ball bouncing against the pavement, a small Gray running after him with determination, a small Lyon laughing as he dodged his attacks and Gray relentlessly battling with him on the court. Those were the good times and he wondered if he could bring back the love of the ball back into their lives. His mother had said that they were here for a new beginning so maybe this was his chance, his chance at a better life, he could finally do what he loved.

He wrote down his name on the team try-outs and quickly scribbled down his brother's name as well. He would convince him. Together they would get back into playing the sport they loved.

Basketball.

Lyon nodded to himself after the deed was done, now all that was left was to convince his younger brother, which should not be too tough of a task. After all, Gray cared deeply for his older brother and looked up to him, following the majority of his commands without much resistance. Not that Lyon was a controlling, oppressive brother but in fact he was a protective, doting brother that cared for his younger brother, always looking out for him and making sure that his needs were met.

Lyon turned around in haste and bumped into another individual who was preoccupied with reading the postings.

"Ah, sorry" Lyon spoke as the boy rubbed his shoulder with a small smile.

He turned to Lyon and smiled, waving a dismissive hand. "Sorry, I was too preoccupied. Thinking of joining a club?" He asked, gazing at him in concealed curiosity.

Lyon nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I just joined one, basketball."

"Only one? You're the new guy, Lyon, right?" The boy asked, holding a clipboard to his chest.

Lyon nodded slowly, eyeing the guy suspiciously. "Yes, how-"

"I'm in your first period class, math with Ms. Mavis. You didn't notice?"

Lyon relaxed his defensive gaze and shook his head. "Uh, no."

The boy hummed in agreement then looked down at his clipboard. "Say, Lyon. Would you be interested in joining the student council? We have a few spots open."

Lyon blinked _. The student council_. He gazed at the boy calculatingly. Now that he thought about it, the boy was very well dressed and kept, his uniform was in perfect shape with not one crease. He had long blue hair that fell into his brown orbs, he was around the same height as the icy boy and he evoked an aura of sophistication and extreme intelligence. His eyes were his most appalling feature, despite their common colour, they looked very calculating, taking in every little aspect and it seemed that they looked right into the core of the individual they gazed at. Lyon knew his type, they were the extremely intelligent type that picked up on things quickly, they also were able to discover hidden truths just from merely looking at another. He was the reader type, the type that knew things easily, the intuitive type. The type Lyon vowed to avoid. The dangerous type. Lyon knew he was being studied at the moment and he straightened himself, gazing at the boy with the interesting, unusual red tattoo.

"Actually, I think-"

"There you are!" An authoritative voice cut through as someone hurried their way over to both senior students.

Lyon looked on as a woman with fiery scarlet hair gazed at both of them disapprovingly. Her posture was erect and her entire being screamed authority and order. Despite her deep frown, her eyes were warm and kind. She gazed at Lyon questioningly then back at the blue-haired boy waiting for an explanation.

"This is Erza, she's the student council president. Erza, this is one of the new students, Lyon."

The red haired girl gazed over at Lyon then nodded, extending a hand, a kind smile gracing her lips. Lyon shook her hand as she engaged her in a firm handshake and nodded in politeness.

She turned to the blue haired boy and grabbed him by the arm, placing her other hand on Lyon's arm, dragging them both after her. Lyon stumbled, not expecting the act, and looked on in confusion as he was dragged away by the student council president. Had he done something wrong? Why was he being dragged away? He heard a soft chuckle of amusement at his side and turned to the blue haired boy who looked at him in mirth across the fiery girl.

"We're late for our first meeting! That's unforgivable, coming from both of you! Since you're new you won't get any punishment Lyon, make sure this doesn't happen again." Erza spoke as she hurried down the hall, dragging the two boys with her.

"First meeting?" Lyon spoke, not liking this one bit.

The blue haired boy freed himself from Erza's iron grip and made his way to Lyon, joining his side and walking next to him. "Student council of course," he said with a smile.

Lyon paled. _Oh fuck no!_

"Oh right, I never introduced myself. I'm the vice president of the student council," the boy spoke as he looked at Lyon in concealed interest and curiosity. "I'm Jellal Fernandes."

Erza turned to Lyon with a smile as they stopped in front of a closed door. "The rest of the members are inside. We're all going to work hard together to make this a great year. It's great for you to join us Lyon." She said as she opened the door and ushered them in.

Lyon remained silent, begging to differ but there was something about the Erza girl that made him hold his tongue. Dare he confess he was a little intimidated. He hadn't planned on it and he had no idea just how he would explain this to Gray but he had no other choice, the other members looked at him curiously and he knew it was too late to back out now. It would be too embarrassing and somewhat rude. He accepted his fate and entered the council room, followed by the blue and red duo. The door closed and Lyon took a calming breath, his new life was surely taking a strange turn. He sat down and was quickly joined by Jellal who gave him a small smile before sitting next to him. Lyon kept his face flat and made sure his eyes betrayed nothing. He had to be careful of that boy, he was too smart and too dangerous for Lyon.

* * *

"You did what?" Gray exclaimed in disbelief as he made his way out of the school with his brother Lyon by his side.

Lyon groaned and buried his face in his hands as they exited the building, ignoring the squeals of girls who called out their names.

"I didn't even mean it, it was more like bad timing. And now I'm an executive member, that's so…so not me. Like sure I'm not a delinquent but a student council member?!"

Gray snorted as his brother continued to rant about his first day. He smiled in amusement as Lyon flushed at the thought of reprimanding students for their dress code or tardiness for class.

"Well mom will sure like this, her Lyon being all goody-goody" Gray teased as Lyon glared at him. Lyon swatted a hand playfully at Gray's head and Gray dodged the flimsy attack with ease.

"Idiot," the younger said with a grin.

Lyon sighed, finally smiling.

"Moron," he combatted.

"Ice cube," Gray retorted, his bottom lip trembling from holding in his laughter.

"Snow ball," Lyon countered and laughed, his brother giving in and quickly joining him as they chuckled at their archaic insults, ones they had exchanged since they were kids. Ice cube, snow ball were more terms of endearment then insults between the brothers. They were unusual insults and were more a inside, family joke. The brothers, both very similar to their mother inherited the coldness of their bodies from her, even on the hottest summer days they were both ice cold. In their old school, the female population named them _Ice Princes_ and they were true to their names.

Lyon threw an arm over his brother's shoulder as they walked together, laughing and teasing each other. Unknown to the two brothers, three different individuals were looking on in curiosity from two different locations.

* * *

Jellal and Erza stood on the roof, gazing at the student population from below. They did this in the first few weeks to pick out the trouble makers from the good students. The trouble makers always stood out like bad apples since their uniforms were never in place, they had too many bodily piercings, tattoos and cursed loudly. Although that was a very stereotypical image that Erza knew not to abide by since a certain Redfox boy was exactly of that sort, tattooed, heavily pierced and swore in every sentence yet he was a good friend of hers so she knew not to keep a close-minded judgment.

"Oh, it's Lyon" Jellal commented, standing next to Erza who had her arms folded against the ledge as she gazed down.

The paired watched as Lyon walked with another tall boy and their eyes widened as the two boys laughed and teased each other.

"So he can laugh too" Jellal commented as his eyes followed the two brothers. "I guess maybe just with his brother" he observed, his eyes studying and calculating, his mind already coming up with a number of reasons as to why Lyon could only open up to his family.

Erza watched as the two brothers left the school grounds. She turned to Jellal and he looked at her, his eyes curious and careful. She sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't be too intrusive, he's one of us now."

Jellal nodded as Erza left the rooftop, the blue haired boy watched as the two brothers made it out of his sight. He sighed in content and nodded to himself. He would find out whatever it was troubling Lyon and he would be sure to become a good friend for him because he knew what it was like to be guarded, suspicious and scared. Jellal had seen it when the silver haired boy had entered his morning class along with his math teacher, Mavis Vermillion. He looked guarded, unsure and reluctant. Sure his face was stoic, his voice was calm and his demeanor betrayed nothing but Jellal was a reader, a very good reader and he saw his old self reflected back at him in the silver haired boy. He meant no harm, no trickery but he was genuine, he wanted to be friends with Lyon and maybe even get along with his brother, Gray. He would figure out their secret and help them get through their demons like he once had.

He could see the loneliness in those dark eyes and he would make it his business to take it away.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel watched in complete awe at the sight that unfolded before him. He was racing through the halls, running late to his meeting with the basketball coach Gildarts. He knew his uptight coach wanted to give him the usual "Welcome back Captain" speech of expectations and responsibilities as he had every year since freshman year. Natsu was hurrying his way, maneuvering through bodies and throwing back greetings at students who laughed at his tardiness; it was nothing new, Natsu was always-one way or another-running late. He lowered his speed as a group of fan girls blocked his way as they gathered around the window, gasping and squealing. He huffed and side glanced, scoffing as he saw their object of interest.

He knew that lithe, lean body, that onyx hair, that alabaster vampire-like complexion, that dark, unsmiling face. He frowned as he saw none other then Gray Fullbaster made his way through the courtyard with another pale boy next to him, equally as tall, equally as pale, and equally as stoic. Natsu watched in disinterest as screams were heard through the open widows, another group of fan girls were down in the courtyard fanning themselves as the brothers walked by. Natsu knew that other boy ought to be the second pale brother, he resembled Gray and Natsu had heard that Gray asshole mention a brother to Lucy and Levy earlier when they were leaving.

 _The nerve of that asshole, stealing my best friend for the project,_ Natsu thought as he sent death glares from the second floor of the school building.

He turned away from the sight of the two brothers and groaned as the fan girls blocking his path increased in number. He scratched the back of his head, wondering if there was a way to get through them without getting on their bad side. Natsu was familiar with these fan girls, they followed Loke around often and boy were they scary. They were rabid, possessive and very territorial. He knew if he said the wrong thing they would be at his throat with their claw-like nails. He sighed and turned around, deciding to take another route but paused in his steps as the screeches became louder. He sighed, _what now?!_ He thought in annoyance as he gazed out the window, halting completely in his step at the sight, his eyes widening in disbelief.

There, two stories down, walking through the school courtyard was Gray. But it wasn't that fact that rendered Natsu speechless and motionless but it was the sight that greeted him. Gray stood there with his brother, _smiling_ and _laughing_. Natsu couldn't believe what he saw seeing. Gray Fullbaster, the stoic asshole, who hadn't even graced the angel Lucy with a single smile, was laughing and smiling warmly at his brother. Natsu watched as Gray ducked his head and shoved his brother gently as the other pale boy laughed along with him. It was a strange sight yet it was so capturing. The silver haired boy threw an arm around Gray's shoulder and Gray knocked his fist against his brother's head lightly as they both laughed about something, their eyes bright and faces youthful. Natsu stood silent, captivated by the sight. Gray was smiling, genuinely-sincerely-happily smiling. And the sight was simply breath-taking. Natsu knew from the first moment that he saw Gray that the other boy was attractive, extremely handsome with his dark, mysterious aura. But this…this moment…this sight…he wasn't just handsome but…he was just…beautiful.

 _Beautiful._

Natsu let out a gasp of disbelief at his own trail of thought. He thought Gray Fullbaster was beautiful? Natsu shook his head, his pink locks falling into his eyes and he groaned. No, he hated that asshole, he was ugly, he was not attractive and certainly his smile was not time-stopping and NO he did not want to see more of it. Natsu looked out the window again at Gray's soft smile as he and his brother engaged in some conversation and for a moment the pinkette hated himself for he knew it was all true. Gray was indeed beautiful, his smile was unearthly and yes he wanted to see him do it again. But no…he wouldn't allow himself to think that way, Gray was his mortal enemy, his arch enemy, he was the Capulet to his Montague.

Natsu paused. _Doesn't that make us star-crossed lovers?_ His eyes widened at the thought and he proceeded to run away, physically and mentally. He ran away from the sight of the two brothers who were both very beautiful and needed to smile more often, he ran away from the weird thoughts in his head, yes they were reading Romeo and Juliet this semester so that was exactly why such thoughts plagued his mind-or so he thought justifying his rather peculiar thoughts- he ran away from it all and convinced himself that this was nothing, he would be over it in no time. Plus, it was only in school, it was not like he would run into Gray elsewhere. He only had to concern himself with him in school, he rushed to the gym, relief flooding him at the reassuring thoughts. At home, in basketball practice and everywhere else -outside Fairy Tail High- he was free of Gray Fullbaster.

Or at least he thought so.

* * *

Ur smiled softly as both her boys recounted their eventful days to her. She gazed at them both, Lyon was currently retelling his latest predicament, becoming a member of the student council and his brother listened with an amused smile as he finished his unhealthy dinner of pizza slices.

The family of three sat in a small circle of the floor, their home yet not completely furnished and their boxes not all emptied out. At the center was an open box of pizza and a bottle of Pepsi, Ur had ordered the food after her sons came home, tired, hungry but seeming content with their day. Gray looked tired, Lyon looked worn out but neither of their eyes were heavy with its usual sadness. It was a nice change.

Ur chuckled as Lyon described the council president, shivering at the thought of the intimidating girl while Gray refilled his brother's cup with more Pepsi.

"Oh right mom, our basketball tryouts are in the morning so we'll be headed out early!" Lyon exclaimed as he sipped his drink, removing his green peppers from his veggie pizza and putting them on Gray's plate as the younger removed his tomatoes and placed them on his brother's plate. Ur watched in amusement as they did this without consulting the other, both their acts in sync, each removing their unfavorable vegetable topping in the plate of the other, both eating what the other put without question.

"That's great honey, I'm glad your resuming with basketball."

Gray meticulously folded his napkin as he finished his food, always consuming the least, worrying his mother and brother about him but they kept silent, they knew he needed time to adjust.

"If we make the team," Gray noted as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head.

"There is a hoop outside, I wonder if the old man's grandson uses it" Lyon wondered as he made a grab for another slice, having a larger appetite then his brother.

"Speaking of" spoke Ur, standing up and shuffling through her purse, "Gray honey, can you take this upstairs to Makarov? It's the last rent payment, I had to run a few errands and didn't hand it to him yet."

Gray looked at his mother unsurely. Ur smiled softly, taking her son's hand and placing the small envelope in his cold palm. "You don't have to converse much with him, sweetheart. Just give it to him and come back here."

"Hey, by the time you're back we'll be done downloading a new horror movie" Lyon added cheekily as his mother grabbed their shared laptop.

Gray paled and glared at his brother. It was no family secret that Gray could barely handle horror movies. Lyon chuckled as the blood drained from his brother's face.

"You can sleep with me tonight if that makes you comfortable," Lyon added teasingly as Gray continued glaring at him.

Gray huffed and made his way out of the basement, ignoring his brother's light insults. He climbed up the stairs and into the main floor of the house. He paused in his steps, unsure where to head to look for the old gramps. He heard a clatter from the kitchen and a recognizable grumble and he headed to the kitchen. There was Makarov, leaning over a pot of tea, a small mess of his counter. Gray cleared his throat and the old man looked up, a smile spreading on his face.

"Gray! Would you like some tea?"

Gray shook his head. "Uh, no thanks. I'm just here to deliver the last payment."

"Oh, well just place it right atop the fridge in that box over there. That's where all the rent money goes" the old man explained as he grabbed a couple napkins and began cleaning the mess.

Gray nodded and made his way to the fridge. The front door slammed open and a grumbling was heard as someone dropped their bag onto the floor.

"Stupid coach, stupid stupid Loke, stupid stupid stupid Gajeel, damn bloody practice, damn life, so sore" a voice complained as they made their way through the house.

Gray ignored the familiarity of the voice and reached up, finding the closed box meant for the rent and grabbing it with his hands, intending to open it to deposit the money inside.

"Oi, gramps! What's for dinner?" A voice called out as they entered the kitchen.

Gray gazed at the box and pressed down onto its lock, it clicked and opened and he carefully placed the last deposit of rent in there. He heard a sharp gasp behind him and he ignored it in favor of locking the box and placing it back on the fridge.

"Oh Natsu, you're home."

Gray froze as the box made contact with the top of the fridge. _Natsu? It couldn't be._ The pale boy turned around slowly and faced the newcomer who stood there, equally as frozen in disbelief and shock. It was him alright, Gray would recognize that pink hair and that tan skin anywhere. He watched as Natsu looked up at the box then back at him, then back at the box then to his grandfather. He pointed a shaking finger at Gray.

"The new tenants?" He asked in a low voice, hoping and pleading to the spiritual higher orders that he was wrong.

Makarov nodded, oblivious to both boys reaction, and poured himself some chamomile tea.

Natsu looked at Gray who stared at him, his expression annoyed and guarded.

"The grandson?" Gray asked quietly as Makarov nodded in response sipping his tea in contentment.

Both boys glared vehemently at each other, not liking this new situation one bit. They held each other's gaze in challenge and both their postures reeked with animosity and discomfort. Like fire and ice, they both were. Now to be living under the same roof. Both had nothing in common except one thought, one angry thought that resonated through both their minds.

 _Oh fuck my life._

* * *

 **That's it for now folks! Reviews **_**really**_ **are welcome :)**

 **p.s Jellal isn't evil here, PLUS he's my FAV character in FT, so yes, he will be important in this fic. Sorry not sorry ;)**

 **-Hannah**


	4. Chapter 3: The Duo

**Chapter 3**

 **The Duo**

* * *

Bending down to tie his shoe laces, the teenager felt anxious as the other boys made their way into the court. Gray took a long, deep breath and willed himself to calm down. It was 7AM and he was in the gym of Fairy Tale High, ready to begin his try-outs for the basketball team. A hand made its way into Gray's vision and the boy smiled, knowing the owner of the pale, outstretched fingers. He took the offered cold hand and was pulled up by his smiling brother, Lyon.

Lyon eyed his brother warily, taking note of his stressed demeanour. To any other person Gray looked his usual indifferent, nonchalant self but Lyon could see the points of anxiety in his eyes,; the bangs falling over them and cascading into his vision. That was Gray's sign of weakness and unsureness, he hid behind his raven locks and obscured himself from the world.

Lyon put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Hey," he began softly. "It's only tryouts and I know its been a while since we played ball but let's just have fun. Nothing serious, if we don't make it no big deal. Plus, I'm not staying if you aren't."

Gray lifted a thin eyebrow. "Why?" He asked, a slight frown on his lips.

Lyon shrugged. "Mmm, well basketball won't be fun without you and well its our thing, _together_. Plus I already got student council so if you don't make it, I won't be joining either."

"And if I do make it?" Gray questioned, already knowing his brother's answer.

"I'll stay and together we can go to Inter High and hell maybe even Winter Cup." Lyon confessed, making it seem like it was no big deal but Gray noticed otherwise.

Gray knew his brother loved basketball, he loved it dearly and it was their favourite pastime as children before things went sour. He wouldn't deprive his brother from engaging in the sport he loved. He could see how badly the elder wanted to become part of the team but he knew that his brother wouldn't join without him. Lyon was not kidding when he said that he would be with him in every step, he meant it. He wanted his brother to feel secure and wanted him to know that he would always be there for him. Gray knew, actions spoke much louder then words and Lyon was always _always_ there for him when life screwed him over countless times. He wasn't just his brother, he was his best-friend and mentor and life long companion. He couldn't imagine a life without Lyon by his side. Others may see the constant presence of his older brother in his life as over-bearing but to Gray it was his salvation. If it hadn't been for Lyon constantly helping him pick up the shattered pieces of himself then he would have lost himself to the dark abyss a long time ago.

He had never really told his brother once how grateful he was for him because he knew Lyon was aware. Both brothers were aware of their mutual, tight -indissoluble- bond. Gray gazed at his brother who was looking at him, his eyes bright in concern. He gave him a small smile and nodded reassuringly. He could do this, he will make it into the team and resume the sport he loved, with Lyon by his side.

"Let's go out and be better then Kuroko and Kagami combined," Gray joked as his brother chuckled under his breath, following after his brother as they lined up, ready for the practice match that would determine whether or not they were worthy of being on the team.

* * *

Natsu watched in silence from the benches as the tryouts resumed, his hands were clenched by his side in agitation and disbelief.

 _Gray Fullbaster. Why in the bloody hells was Gray Fullbaster everywhere?_

 _And I be damned! He's bloody good!_

Natsu glanced at the side where Loki and Gajeel were seated, coach Gildarts was not far from where they were all gathered, watching the games unfold, making a few quick notes on his clipboard here and there. The first years were up against the upper-years, the game had started normally, no one stood out much, that was until two boys had switched spots with the their temporary teammates. It was calm, silent, nothing resounding through the gym except the dribbling of the ball against the ground, the familiar squeaks of running shoes as the athletes rushed around, trying to lay claim to the ball and win the spot light.

Then something changed.

* * *

One gesture, one head nod, one finger held up across the court. Natsu saw it. Gray stood at the side and locked his gaze with a silver haired boy, received a nod in return then Gray held his index finger up, the other boy smirked in response and launched his attack. It was too sudden that even Gajeel whistled. Gray went from nonchalant bystander to a sports demon, his lean figure moving like a shadow along side the silver haired boy who slithered through the amateurs, quickly slapping the ball away from the opposing side, passing it back to Gray stealthily. Gray caught it with ease, lifted his arms smoothly and jumped gracefully-poised as a professional player-ball in the air.

The running teammates stopped in shock and disbelief. Natsu's jaw dropped, Gildarts grinned. Gray was half way through court, he stood at the center circle-the mid court line just an inch from his feet- he was aiming for a three-pointer but from halfway through court; that took skill and extreme precision. He flicked his wrists up and the ball soared. It was as if everything moved in slow motion. Natsu's eyes flickered away from Gray as he saw the silver-haired race to the three-point lane, the ball hit the hoop and rolled mockingly around the rim. As everyone remained frozen, the silver-haired boy did a high jump and slapped the ball down into the hoop before it hand the chance to fall off or fall in at its leisure. Everyone remained silent and frozen, all eyes locked on the two pale boys who took over the court and scored an amiable ball. The silver haired boy raced to the raven haired and they high-fived.

"Like old times." The silver haired said, laughing and slapping the raven on the back.

Gray shook his head. "I'm a little rusty, it didn't fall in; haven't touched a ball in a while," he confessed, a frown marring his features as he flicked his fingers.

Natsu stared in disbelief. _That three pointer halfway through court was a lousy throw? He hadn't touched a ball in a while?_ Both boys were like pro players while rusty, Natsu couldn't imagine just how good they would be after practice and redundant sessions of drills.

Gildarts blew the whistle and called the players to their bench. Natsu gazed at his coach who had an impressed expression on his face; he seemed to really like those duo.

Natsu looked up as the players gathered in front of him and his seated teammates. His eyes locked with icy blue and he immediately scowled meanly at the raven head. Just because Gray was good at game didn't mean Natsu had to like him.

"Say yours words Captain" Gildarts said, waving a hand at Natsu.

Natsu stood up slowly and gazed at Gray whose eyes widened in disbelief. _Yes asshole, I'm Captain so take that!_

The pinkette gazed around at the group of young lads trying out. He gazed curiously at the silver haired boy who held his gaze firmly, his eyes dark and attentive. He had a strong gaze, a chalky complexion similar to Gray and was the same height as the raven who stood close next to him. _What was their relationship?_ Wondered Natsu as he clapped his hands together and put on his winning smile.

"Alright guys! Today was great! We commend your efforts and the list will be posted today, I'm Captain Natsu Dragneel and I look forward to us becoming a team. I only have three rules 1)Teamwork-we are a team and in more ways then most, we look out for each other in and out of the court. 2) Health, stay healthy! Eat well, sleep enough, don't push yourself too hard! 3) Have fun! Yes, we're a team and we want to kick some ass but we're also here because we share the love of the ball, so have fun and let's all get along! And that's all for my eloquent, colloquial speech" The pinkette ended, scratching the back of his neck and laughing in embarrassment.

"Grades moron!" The coach commented as he threw an arm around the captain's shoulders, earning a glare from the pinkette. "Don't let your grades fall or the student council will get involved. And dear lord…we do not need the student council president on our asses. So maintain your grades!"

Gajeel snickered. "Just get C's is good enough."

Some of the boys laughed at his comment as the coach glared at him and smacked him with his clipboard.

"They don't need to become as dumb as you are, metal head," mumbled Loke.

"What is that blondie?"

The couch dismissed the group and turned to the bickering pair and used his clipboard on all their heads; their howls of pain followed the boys as they exited the gym and headed into the change room.

Gray looked over his shoulder and watched the pinkette who had his head thrown back, laughing at the expense of his friends who were passive-aggressively insulting the coach who waved the clipboard in the air threateningly, a mean grin on his face.

 _Captain huh?_

* * *

Inside the change room, chatter was exchanged lively and friendships were made between the boys who tried out. The two brothers kept to themselves, quietly retrieving their bags from their temporary lockers, their expressions grim and their postures oozing from discomfort. Their demeanours confused the boys because what reason did they have to be so glum? They had most definitely made the team, awing everyone with their joint performance and mastery over the ball. The brothers collected their things and left the change rooms without changing out of their gym clothes and the whispers rose, some in confusion, others in complete admiration, some boys still enamoured by their earlier display in court.

The ice brothers walked quickly and with purpose, checking over their shoulders as they entered the boy's bathroom. Each entered a separate stall and began shedding off their clothes.

"Don't you think this will cause us trouble?" Gray asked from his stall as he threw on his shirt quickly, refusing to allow his eyes to venture away from the door and down to his chest. He had a good day and he didn't want to see his body to be reminded of those days; those days were behind him and he didn't want his day to go sour.

"We have no other choice, you know very well we can't change in public." Lyon replied, his voice low as he changed quickly. "Even if people are curious, who cares? They can't…do anything about it."

Gray sighed and nodded to himself. That's right, they had no other choice. If anyone saw them without their clothes on, the state of their bodies will definitely cause alarm and instigate many questions. Questions neither of them wanted to answer, or face. They had to hide away, from the curious eyes of the onlookers, they had to continue in the shadows, they couldn't be seen nor found out. It was a sad way to live but it was their safe way, they had each other and that was all that mattered.

Natsu groaned as the decision was made. He huffed and protested as the names were posted. It was official, Gray and Lyon made the cut. They were now part of Fairy Tail High's basketball team.

Natsu stood in front of sports bulletin board, arms crossed and eyes drawn to the bolded names, the names of the new members, the names of his future team mates: his _nakama_. He sighed heavily and frowned.

 _Gray Fullbaster._

Well…only basketball and the house. He would make sure that their lives would not get any further intertwined. Just a teammate and a housemate is what he swears they'll be. Nothing more.

—-

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yes a very dry chapter (but awesome basketball)! But things pick up in the next! I know everyone is dying for some action/romance, I promise things start in the next chapter. Gratsu shall start then, I promise it gets better (and longer update) _ **Reviews are welcome** =]]]


	5. Chapter 4: Locked Up Part I

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Locked Up**

Things were becoming more routine-like; the family of three had slowly began to adapt to the lively nature of Magnolia. Ur had found herself a nice paying job as an elementary school teacher at Fairy Tail Elementary; she loved her job and her smiles were back, full and genuine. She laughed more often and her teasing nature was back, she teased Lyon about his new love for school and teased Gray for his relationship with Natsu.

 _Bah!_ Gray had answered in distaste. _What relationship?_ If there was something that had remained stagnant, it was the strong hatred between the raven and the pinkette.

Lyon led peaceful, steady days. He juggled his sports commitment and student council with ease. His relationship with the calculative blue-haired vice president grew each day as they discussed things aside from school policies and council regulations; they began meeting slowly for lunch for short periods of time but eventually Lyon was dragged-quite reluctantly at first-by an adamant Erza Scarlet to join the crowd and live "his youthful days with friends" as she had quoted.

Much to the silver-haired boy's surprise Erza's crowd of friends included a few members from the basketball team. Lyon immediately recognized the ace, the "rebound King" (metal head), the lady-killer and lastly the captain. Lyon didn't know what exactly to think of the captain. He wasn't disrespectful to him but he was always in some strange feud with his younger brother and that did not sit well with Lyon. No one touches little Gray on his watch, his "maternal" instincts rising each time the two batted heads.

As for Gray, he planned to lead a life of loneliness and no camaraderie; he envisioned himself playing a game of solitaire to kill time when his brother wasn't there to keep him company on the school grounds. But things didn't go as planned and like his brother Gray found himself one day being dragged-quite literally by two girls who coined themselves as his "wonderful friends" -Lucy Heartifilia and Levy McGarden-after class and ended up joining the "rest of misfits" for lunch.

Gray's eyes had widened, and he had protested greatly but his project partner Lucy had frowned and Levy had smiled sweetly then they each took hold of one arm and away they dragged him. He was about to never join them after that first time but they had protested that they had endangered their lives for him because now his rabid fangirls were on their case. Gray wasn't happy about this arrangement-one-he did not ask for it, two, this group of misfits somehow ended up including his arch enemy, his nemesis, the bane of his existence Natsu Dragneel.

The raven haired wished to turn right around and not spend a minute in the presence of his overly obnoxious and boisterous classmate but could not escape because he owed it to the two sacrificial girls who bravely dragged him through the halls in front of his diabolical fans.

His fandom had greatly expanded, the _Ice Princes_ , is what they were called, the name followed them; their fandom being very conventional and growing everyday. They were even spilt among themselves, two different groups, one for Gray and another for Lyon, the heads of each fandoms the craziest of all. Juvia-some blue haired obsessed fan- was the head of Gray's fandom and she constantly battled with Sherry-a pink haired girl-who swore to have the children of Lyon. Both boys steered clear of the girls who stalked them relentlessly on the school grounds and came to their every game. Gray had sighed and internally sympathized with the two brave hearts who sought his friendship despite the fury of his fans. Despite their good intentions, Gray really did not want to be around Natsu.

Gray could recall Natsu's vehement protests as Gray showed up to their "spot"-they ate outside in the courtyard on the nice, lush greens-and Natsu had dropped his jaw then squawked a very ineloquent: "No no no, this is not happening! Why is he here?! Oh gosh you must be stalking me now! First my house, now my team and now my friends?! What's next? We start dating and hide in closets to have seven minutes in heaven?! You are not my brethren! Abort ship! You shall not pass! Dishonour on your family, you and your cow!"

Natsu had officially lost it then and of course Gray did not remain silent and derogatory insults and maledictions were thrown back and forth until a menacing force loomed over both boys and they squeaked in fear. There stood Erza Scarlet, her fiery hair moving with the wind, standing like a gallant empress overseeing her pitiful peasants, shaking her staff angrily as she delivered merciless blows of judgement. Natsu and Gray had immediately quieted down and played nice-well as civil as two people who loathed each other can-occasionally sending glares to each other when they thought Erza wasn't looking.

Gray was able to relax as his brother joined the group a few moments after Erza with Jellal by his side as they talked quietly. Lyon was shocked to see his brother sitting with other people but after his shock he smiled warmly and sat next to his younger brother. The rowdy group of high schoolers eventually made peace and formed a civil friendship of sorts, Lyon and Gray being their newly added members. Well everyone befriended everyone, everyone except Natsu and Gray.

"Screw off you vampire-wannabe!"

"I'm walking to class moron. You're the one that should move!" Gray protested as he glared at Natsu who shoved past him quite roughly.

Gray's anger flared. "You asshole! An 'excuse me' wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"A fly has more worth to me then you ever will!" Natsu barked back as both boys rushed to class, shoving the other aside as they hurried in the halls, their friends walking behind them, watching the scene unfold in distaste and annoyance. This has been going on for far too long and everyone's patience was wearing thin.

"Will this ever end?" Gajeel growled quietly as he walked with his friends who watched as the boys turned the corner, both scowling at each other.

Lucy sighed heavily, placing her pretty, manicured hand over her heart. "If only we can make them get along."

Loke snorted and wrapped an arm around his friend. "Even drunk I don't think they'll be any less pleasant. You heard Natsu he said there is no possibility, totally sarcastic like as if we'll be locked in a closet together, seven minutes in heaven-"

"Oh! That must be it!" Gajeel said, grinning wickedly.

"Must be what?" Loke asked, looking at his friend unsurely.

The metal head slapped his friend on the back. "Closet. Locked up. Seven minutes. They'll come out best-friends. We lock them up!" He whispered enthusiastically as he ushered his group to the corner of the hall.

Levy frowned. "I don't see how locking them up in a closet together will make them any more pleasant to each other then they are now."

Gajeel grinned and Loke looked thoughtful, Lucy looked doubtful and Levy appeared to be against the idea completely.

"Oh come on! We won't lock them up for a day…just…half an hour?" Gajeel whispered.

Lucy hummed in agreement. "You know…this might work. I mean what's the worst case scenario? They hate each other more and we lose nothing. If this works they'll be more pleasant and maybe we can all eat in peace without Erza putting both of them in a headlock for misconduct every five minutes."

"But how do we even get them together, let alone together in a closet?" Levy questioned, raising a thin eyebrow.

"Well, you ladies can grab Gray since he trusts you and…we'll take care of Natsu, say something basketball related and we'll shove him inside. First we'll grab Natsu right after class and you guys get Gray. We'll text to stay in contact."

"Which closet though?" Lucy asked.

"The one by the gym? That way it'll be less suspicious with Natsu, although I doubt he'd suspect anything" Loke explained, grinning wickedly, excited at the idea.

Levy sighed. "Alright" she said with an unsure smile, hooking her arm with her best friend, "let's go get the ice prince."

—-

Gray exhaled gratefully as his final class concluded. He picked up his bag and shoved his textbook haphazardly inside, throwing his backpack on, he began making his way outside the classroom. Gray popped a small mint drop in his mouth, sucking on its sharp flavour with boredom as debated which subject of homework to start upon his arrival at home, humanities or sciences?

Gray paused his contemplation as his friends called him over. Gray looked over his shoulder and saw Lucy and Levy waving at him, motioning him over as they packed their bags. They were smiling and looked pleased to see him.

Gray walked over to them, not annoyed at their sight since they were genuinely kind and he liked them enough to hang around them.

"Going home?" Levy asked with her signature kind smile, holding a couple books to her chest.

Gray nodded, "Got some homework and then I'll do some reviewing. Lyon is held up in some student council business."

The girls eyes lit up at the news. "Actually, if it wouldn't be a bother Gray, can you do us a favour?" Lucy asked with a shy, reluctant smile.

Gray nodded, securing the straps of his bag by hoisting it up his back "Sure, what's up?"

"Let's walk and we'll explain" Lucy said. "It's nothing big, there's just some item I need to grab for Loke for basketball and I can't reach it. He forgot about it and left already, but texted me in panic. It's in the closet by the gym" Lucy said innocently while Gray nodded, oblivious to the wicked glint in the angelic blonde's eyes.

— _

"Hah?! Why do I need to grab the clipboard from the closet? Plus what in the world is idiot Gildarts doing leaving his score sheets in the closet?" Natsu complained as his friends dragged him.

"Wait, why can't either of you do it?" He asked, his warm eyes narrowing in suspicion as they made it to the closet. "Ugh, whatever, its in here?" Natsu asked as he unlocked the door from the outside, stepping into the dark place.

Immediately as Natsu entered the closet, Lucy and Levy rounded the corner, entering the hall with Gray in tow. They waved at Gajeel and Loki as Gray looked on in confusion, oblivious of the captain shuffling through the dark closet.

Lucy grabbed Gray by the arm and pulled him along hurriedly. "Here, in there! Quick!" She said eagerly as she practically shoved the boy inside.

Gray stumbled forward in the dark place, his breath hitching in subdued fear as the darkness of the small room enveloped him. "W-What? Here? What do I need to find?" He asked, looking back to his friends in puzzlement.

"Gray?" He heard a voice call out from within. Gray turned around to the source of noise in the dark and made out the form of his captain.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a hostile manner.

"I can ask the same!" The captain growled. "Ugh, move! I'm getting out of here. You're polluting my air, you parasite!" Natsu shoved past Gray and made his way to the door only to have the door slammed in his face.

Natsu stood in silence for a few seconds. _What just happened?_ He heard a lock click and his eyes widened in horror as realization dawned on him.

"Yo! What the hell are you guys doing?!" He called out as he slammed his fists against the door. He heard retreating giggles and whispers from the other side of the closed door and growled in annoyance.

Gray looked on in confusion and stepped forward, his voice low and small. "What's going on?" He asked quietly.

Natsu whirled around and glared at the silhouette of Gray. It was too dark to see him properly. "Like hell if I know, these idiotic friends of ours locked us up here. Gosh, they're not even answering, its like they left. Wait, I'll phone them!" Natsu cried out, rummaging through his bag oblivious to Gray's changing demeanour.

"Fuck! They aren't picking up! What the hell? Should I phone Erza? Yo, Gray, why so quiet all of sudden you dumbass? Gray? Oi, asshat!" Natsu turned around and couldn't see the silhouette of Gray. He frowned and blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the darkness. Had he disappeared?

"Gray? Where are you?" Natsu called out unsurely. He held his breath in fear as he listened closely. Gray had to be here. He listened in and heard shallow, laboured breathing. In confusion he looked down and saw Gray on the ground, grasping at his shirt tightly, his body shaking profusely.

Natsu paled at the sight. Was he having a panic attack? Natsu looked around at the tightly closed space with barely any light-the only light omitting from his phone-was he claustrophobic? Natsu turned on his phone light and placed it on his bag on the ground then carefully kneeled in front of his teammate.

"H-hey, you okay?" He asked stupidly as Gray gasped out, his face contorted in pain, his eyes wild. "Shit shit shit! Gray! Stay with me!" Natsu cried out as fear for his teammate's well-being overtook his body and mind.

"Fuck!" He panicked and rushed to the door, beating his hands angrily against it. "Let us out! Fuck this isn't funny! Gray is having a panic attack!" He yelled in rage at his foolish friends who were endangering the life of his teammate to humour themselves.

Silence.

Silence greeted him; no answer.

Natsu swallowed uncomfortably. They really were alone. His friends had left them alone like complete idiots.

The pinkette turned sharply as a groan of pain was omitted from Gray who collapsed completely onto the floor. Natsu watched in horror as Gray seemed paler, his raven hair plastered onto his face from perspiration. The pinkette fell to his knees and placed a gentle hand onto Gray's knee. "Hey, hey I'm here Gray."

Gray remained unresponsive and closed his eyes tightly, shoving Natsu away roughly; his frame shaking. Natsu fell onto his butt quite roughly and glared at the boy only to have his anger change into concern as Gray didn't seem to be intent on pushing him away but rather he was pushing everything away. He was thrashing his arms in the air and shaking as if he were living a nightmare of some sort.

"No-no," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around himself protectively, seeming smaller and infantilized as if he were a frightened child.

The soccer captain watched in silence as the person in front of him became less and less like the icy, spunky teammate who fought with him on equal standing. This wasn't Gray. This mumbling, shaking, vulnerable boy who was wrapped in a fetal position was not the Gray Fullbuster Natsu knew.

 _But do I even know you Gray?_ Natsu wondered silently as he stared at the boy in front of him, small and weak, close to tears as he looked past Natsu, not seeing him but seeing something else entirely. Something frightening and menacing that it had him shaking and backing away, eyes wide with trepidation and pleading for the threat to stop.

The soccer captain could watch no more and advanced carefully. He placed both hands onto his teammates shoulders and refused to be shoved away as he secured his hold tighter but not tight enough to hurt the other boy. Natsu had to be very careful, Gray was in a fragile state and he treated him delicately and with utmost caution.

"Gray, it's me" Natsu whispered softly as Gray's eyes remained distant and fearful. "I'm the asshole captain, please just…I won't hurt you, I swear." The pink haired boy pleaded softly as Gray struggled against his hold, as he sat up and tried to shove Natsu away again.

For someone who was tall in frame and athletically blessed Gray was very weak physically, he could not free himself from Natsu's grip. "Pl-please" the raven pleaded brokenly, his eyes wet with unshed tears "I can't t-take this anymore" the raven confessed as he weakly pushed against Natsu's solid chest. "Y-you're k-killing me, p-please s-stop."

Natsu's eyes widened in horror. Killing? What was Gray even talking about? Actually, no, who in the world was Gray seeing? And who evoked such fear and weakness in him? Natsu felt his heartstrings tug painfully as Gray whimpered in pain and broke down, crying weakly and pleading with each sob for his tormentor to stop hurting him.

Natsu didn't want this, he didn't want to see Gray like this, this was too intrusive, too private, he felt that he had no right to see this version of Gray. Sure, he acted like he hated and loathed the boy but truly he didn't. He may dislike him a small bit, Gray was rude to him and still is so Natsu gave him the taste of his own medicine. But deep down Natsu knew that Gray wasn't a bad person, he was kind and gentle with his friends Lucy and Levy and he was a good team player, he exerted true sportsmanship and Natsu knew that he loved his brother Lyon dearly. Gray was a good person, just like another other human with a few faults in his character here and there. No one deserved to feel this scared, this frightened, this petrified.

Natsu felt his heart breaking at the sight in front of him and he cursed who ever the hell caused this fear in Gray. He took a few breaths and willed himself to be steady. Ever so slowly, he pulled Gray's body away from the wall and maneuvered his way around him, sitting himself behind him. Gray remained wrapped in his own arms, ignoring Natsu completely, still caught in a trance of fear. Natsu took one last breath and pulled Gray back towards him, Gray lashed out at him, pulling away from him but Natsu held firm. He gently guided him into his hold, encasing the other boy into his embrace and he wrapped his arms around his thin frame, holding him gently.

Natsu leaned down close to Gray's ears and whispered soft reassurances to him, that it'll be okay, that he's sorry, that he's here and that he's not alone. "Shh Gray, it's me, Natsu. Shh, you're okay. Breathe slowly, yes that's right. In and out, in and out, shh I'm here."

Slowly Gray gradually began calming down, no longer pushing away from Natsu's hold, his vision clearing up and the fear slowly dissolving from his icy eyes. Gray turned slightly in Natsu's hold, his breathing still laboured but his eyes clear and lucid.

"N-Natsu?" He called out questioningly, his voice weak and dry.

Natsu gave an unsure smile and tightened his hold on Gray's waist to show him that it was truly him. Gray blinked in confusion at the pressure and he looked down to see strong, tan arms wrapped around his thin waist. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"I-I…I" he stammered, looking anywhere but at his captain.

Natsu squeezed the small waist again. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay. I'm okay. It's fine, really," he said softly as Gray gazed at him unsurely.

Natsu released one arm and grabbed the end of his sweater sleeve, bringing his hand unsurely up to Gray's face. The raven blinked at him in confusion and Natsu smiled reassuringly. He gently wiped Gray's wet cheek and the raven closed one eye, flinching slightly at the contact. Natsu acted quickly and gently, wiping the tracks and wrapped his arm once again around Gray.

"Uhm," Gray gazed down unsurely. "What do we do now?" He asked quietly, his voice tired and raw.

Natsu huffed and pulled Gray's body closer to him as the other remained unresponsive. "Well, you can nap, you seem tired. I'm just gonna send hate text messages to Lucy and the others since they don't seem to plan to come any time soon, or worse they forgot."

Gray nodded slowly and let out a small yawn, making Natsu smile in amusement. He placed a hand over Gray's head and guided him to his shoulder. "Rest," he ordered softly as Gray did so reluctantly and unsurely, his entire being still very confused at this situation. He lay against Natsu's soft and solid chest, feeling sleep overtake him, only one thought dominating his mind before he fell into the realm of unconsciousness.

 _So warm._


	6. Chapter 5: Locked Up Part II

**Chapter 5**

 **Locked Up Part II**

Gray nodded slowly and let out a small yawn, making Natsu smile in amusement. He placed a hand over Gray's head and guided him to his shoulder. "Rest," he ordered softly as Gray did so reluctantly and unsurely, his entire being still very confused at this situation. He lay against Natsu's soft and solid chest, feeling sleep overtake him, only one thought dominating his mind before he fell into the realm of unconsciousness.

 _So warm._

Lyon stared at his phone in confusion, rereading the text his mother had sent him.

 _"_ _Is Gray with you?"_

Lyon frowned, feeling uneasy, he quickly typed a reply to his mother. _"No, I just finished student council. He should've been home over an hour ago. Did you try phoning him?"_

 _"_ _I did but he has his phone off. I'm scared Lyon, what if something happened?"_

Lyon stopped in his tracks, his mind reeling with a number of negative thoughts. What if _he_ had found them and had gotten to Gray without any of them knowing? Lyon felt sick in the stomach and he grabbed the wall to steady himself.

"Lyon?" Jellal called out as he and Erza stopped in their tracks, noticing their friend not following in their steps.

They turned and rushed to him immediately after seeing his state, his eyes cold and brimming with fear, his fists clenched in anger, leaning against the wall for support.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jellal asked as he reached his friend, putting a careful hand on his shoulder.

Lyon snapped his face up, blinking his eyes in confusion as if registering his friends for the first time. Jellal studied his expression as Lyon quickly morphed his expression back into nonchalantness.

Lyon cleared his thoughts, his eyes void of fear and anger from earlier. "Gray just…well he didn't make it home so I was concerned," he explained shrugging as if it was no big deal but Jellal could see that he was barely holding it together.

Erza-also a good reader of the situation-immediately picked up on their friend's uneasiness. "When was he due home?" She asked, already pulling out her phone.

Lyon swallowed. "An hour ago," he said quietly. He leaned against the wall for support and ran a hand through his silver locks, his expression distant.

"His phone is off, I can't get a hold of him," Erza explained with a frown as she tapped away on her phone. "Let me check with Natsu, maybe he's hanging out with the group."

Erza spoke on the phone rapidly and with purpose, her eyes widening as she spoke to the captain. "He's with you?!" She cried out in disbelief as Lyon sank to the floor in relief.

"Thank heavens," he breathed out as Erza inquired about the situation with Natsu, her voice rising with a hint of annoyance and agitation finally ending with a promise to "send them all into a three-week detention!"

Jellal knelt down next to his friend and smiled reassuringly. "Your brother is fine Lyon. Now come on," he said, extending a hand to his friend, hoisting him up, "Let's go get him and let's all go home."

Natsu closed the phone with a sigh and gazed down at the sleeping boy in his arms. He was surprised that Gray slept through his phone call and hadn't stirred a bit in his hold.

 _He must be really tired,_ Natsu thought as he stared at his classmate's sleeping face.

The captain gazed at the sleeping raven, who was snuggled into his chest, his face peaceful and tranquil. Natsu had kept his arms around him the entire time, making sure that Gray knew that he was here.

It was a really strange situation. A hour back he and Gray were arch enemies and now…Gray was sleeping in his arms, showing him a level of trust. Sleep was an act of vulnerability, it showed that he trusted Natsu not to harm him. Natsu's eyes trailed over Gray's pale face, his thin dark eyebrows, his thick dark lashes that adorned his face beautifully, his pink thin lips and his perfectly clear cheeks that were flushed a little red from his exertion. Gray was aesthetically pleasing, he was truly beautiful.

Natsu found it strange that he was being so kind to Gray, speaking to him softly, ensuring that he was safe and comfortable, smiling at him, only in the span of an hour so much had changed. Natsu knew it. It was somewhat unrealistic to him. How?

 _Also, why in the world does it feel so good?_ Natsu wondered in bewilderment.

Why does it feel so good to have Gray in his hold? Natsu felt warm and not the stuffy, overheated, discomforting warmth because it was too hot and the space was tight in the closet, but the right kind of warmth that just seemed like it belonged.

"What the hell does that even mean? Natsu wondered out-loud in a hushed voice as he gazed down at the sleeping teen.

He groaned in irritation and buried his face into Gray's locks unintentionally. The pinkette snapped his head up and flushed in embarrassment at the intimate act, it was as if he was nuzzling into Gray's silky, smooth hair. But he just smelt so good! What shampoo does he use?

Natsu held himself back and glared at the door. _No, Natsu you are not going to sniff your teammates hair because that is SUPER creepy and he is asleep and trusts you and surely does not want you to sniff him while he lies asleep._

Natsu squeezed Gray's waist as he mumbled to himself quietly. Gray responded by shifting slightly in his hold and resuming his sleep. Natsu looked down at his arms, Gray was actually somewhat smaller then he appeared. Natsu knew he had more muscles packed on his own body then the raven, but Gray just felt small and frail in his hold and the pinkette couldn't help but give his small waist another squeeze. It was comforting and it was also very…weird.

 _What the fuck do I keep doing to this guy?_ Natsu wondered as he beat his head against the wall, praying for Erza and her gang of council members to hurry up.

As if on cue, the deities up above heeded his calls, the click of the lock resounded through the empty closet and the door opened, light seeped in and Natsu was greeted with the stormy scarlet locks of his friend, Erza Scarlet.

Lyon moved around the titanic presence of Erza and gazed into the closet, his held breath releasing from his mouth as he saw his brother safe and sound. Lyon didn't even bother to think of the odd position of the captain and his brother but rushed inside and shook his brother awake as Natsu awkwardly moved his arms away from Gray's waist.

Gray woke up in confusion and disorientation, looking up at his brother who looked so happy and relieved to see him.

"Fuck I was so worried! Mom was panicking until I called her! We thought-we thought…fuck I'm glad you're okay!" Lyon cried out as he pulled his brother into his hold, embracing him tightly. "Those little shits, I'm gonna make them pay for this," he hissed as Gray embraced him back weakly and in confusion.

"M'm fine" Gray whispered sleepily as Lyon pulled back.

The silver haired boy studied his brother's face and saw that he was not fine. Lyon wasn't stupid nor was he unobservant. He could see the swelling of his brother's eyes, the shaky demeanour and shifty eyes. Lyon glanced around the closet and his eyes flared in rage. The closet was a closed place, it was dark and confining. It was so much like that _room_ ; that bloody room from their nightmares, that terrifying room from their past. Even he felt great discomfort at being in the closet with enough light inside from the open door. He couldn't begin to imagine the terrible fears and memories Gray had relived in the sheer darkness of this room.

"Lyon, I'm okay" Gray said in a clearer voice as he saw his brother grow angrier on his behalf. "Really, N-Natsu was here" Gray said quietly, looking briefly at the pinkette who watched the exchange silently.

Lyon sighed and stood up, pulling his brother up with him and Natsu followed, all three standing. "Okay, I guess, wait-" Gray felt his knees unbuckle beneath his weight and he fell forward only to be saved by a strong hold.

Gray looked at Natsu who looked equally as shocked, staring at his arms in confusion. It was as if they moved of their own accord and caught the falling boy. Lyon sighed in relief and wrapped a strong arm around his brother's waist, taking him away from Natsu, putting Gray's arm around his neck and taking him out of the dark place.

"We'll go by the infirmary. You won't make it home in this state, I'll call mom," Lyon said gently as Gray nodded, his eyes defeated and body exhausted.

Jellal stepped inside and grabbed Gray's backpack, hoisting it over his shoulder he followed the two brothers down the hall, chatting quietly with Lyon and directing questions of concern towards the raven.

Natsu watched as they walked away, Gray's figure becoming smaller and smaller in his vision. Erza stepped forward and looked inquisitively at her childhood friend.

"Natsu, what happened in there?" She asked, her eyes wide and concerned.

Natsu shook his head-pink locks cascading over sad orbs-his eyes still on Gray but they quickly filled with something akin to confusion and concern.

"I don't know Erza, I actually don't know." He confessed quietly, unsure of what he saw in there.

If that boy from earlier was even Gray Fullbuster, the ice prince. And if he was, why and what in the world caused him to be like this? Natsu was curious, he was very curious but more then curious he was concerned; extremely so. Natsu watched in discomfort as the three rounded the corner and Gray disappeared from his sight completely.

He stood there for a few moments in contemplation and eventually groaned, turning to Erza sharply as she watched him with keen eyes; as if he was the last abacus and she was the last mathematician on the planet trying to decipher the secrets of the archaic device.

"I-sorry, I need to check on Gray, make sure he's okay," Natsu explained hurriedly as he patted his friend's shoulder and brisk walked down the hall, his quick steps morphing into a light jog and escalating to a desperate sprint.

The student council president watched in curiousness as her friend disappeared-rather quickly-from her sight and she stood there, all by herself, in front of a dark, abandoned closet. She stepped forward and grabbed the knob, closing the door and shutting the secrets of what happened in that room; leaving the only knowing lads to themselves. If they needed her help, she would be there but if not then they will figure it out. Besides, she was grateful for that expression on Natsu's face earlier; it was not one of hate or loathing or genuine despise but of concern and affection. It was a look that marked the beginning of a long, true friendship. That much she knew for sure.

 _Maybe Natsu and Gray would get along together after-all._

The titanic queen chuckled quietly at the thought and walked past the windows of the school. The sun was sinking into the horizon, the colour of the sky matched the colour of her hair, fiery, fierce and redder then the flames of the burning, terrestrial body.

Scarlet.

—

 **A/N: Okay, I admit I am SO LATE. And I am on my knees, bowing in apology but this chapter is HELLA crucial for plot development and I deleted it and rewrote it a number of times, got frustrated, teared up and called it quits but alas here we are! 3 So GRATSU shall commence!**

 **P.s Reviews make me happy, spread the happiness :)**


	7. Chapter 6: What Friends Do

**Chapter 6**

 **What Friends Do**

Natsu rushed to the infirmary, his mind muddled with an innumerable amount of thoughts. But only one dominated them all, his concern for Gray and his need to see that he was okay. Reaching the infirmary Natsu rushed inside, throwing the door open haphazardly, eyes immediately landing on the boy he sought out.

Gray was speaking to his brother quietly, sitting up in bed, body half covered by the white linen blankets. He looked up and his eyes widened slightly as he saw the disoriented captain. Natsu stood there, catching his breath, his chest rising and falling from his earlier exertion.

"Hey Natsu," Jellal greeted kindly, as he smiled at the captain who kept his gaze on Gray unnervingly.

"Gray," Natsu spoke as he closed the door and made his way inside, inching towards the bed. He stopped as he was blocked by Lyon who stood in front of him, arms crossed.

"You need to leave, Gray needs to rest," Lyon said, voice unfriendly.

Natsu glared at him, his eyes flaring, "As his captain, it is my duty to make sure that he is alright," the pinkette said, through gritted teeth as Lyon refused to budge from his spot.

"As captain," he heard Gray comment softly, "Of course, why else would you care?" Natsu blinked rapidly as he heard the forlorn and almost disappointed tone of his classmate.

The captain felt his heart clench at the hurt tone of Gray's voice. Why did he have this effect on him? He quickly made his way around the older brother and stepped towards Gray, eyes falling on the boy who was looking down at his hands, expression weary and demeanour depressing. Natsu felt his entire being reach out to him, the need to comfort Gray overwhelming him, the need to touch him tingling in his fingertips, the need to hold him making his arms quiver as he restrained himself from such unnatural impulses.

They were unnatural. And not in the sense that Gray was a man because that did not matter in Magnolia but it was happening too quickly. Hadn't he hated Gray an hour ago? Hadn't he treated him roughly and pushed him around?

It was unnatural how badly he wanted to comfort him, to feel him in his arms again. He wasn't against physical contact, hell he was always the playful, touchy kind with his friends. Hugging the girls occasionally, throwing his arms around his teammates shoulders, Natsu truly liked skinship but he's never craved it so much until now. Until he held Gray and felt how small and fragile he was. The need to protect him and shield him from everything penetrated his corporeal like never before.

There standing and gazing at the sad boy who tried to mask his emotions behind his usual mask of nonchalance Natsu felt the need to speak up, to reassure Gray that he didn't care only because he was his teammate but it was more then that.

"N-no, it's not just because you're my teammate Gray," Natsu began softly as he reached his teammate's bed, as Gray looked up at him, eyes searching for something. "Uhm, well you see," Natsu awkwardly cleared his throat and looked over his shoulder as Lyon continued glaring at him unimpressed.

Jellal let a small hum of understanding and took hold of Lyon's arm, pulling him away. "Let's head out Lyon, I'm sure they can get home by themselves."

Lyon protested. "No way! Gray is still unsteady-"

"Natsu, can I trust that you can take Gray home without any complications?" Jellal asked, expression serious and expecting.

Natsu nodded eagerly, "you can count on it," he said, a smile making it's way up to his face as Gray watched the scene unfold unsurely.

He could make it home quite fine, he didn't need Natsu to take him…well they did live together so it would be convenient but to spend more time alone with his captain…he wasn't so sure of that.

"Is that okay with you Gray?" Jellal asked, looking at the younger boy in concern.

Natsu turned and looked at Gray, eyes hopeful. Gray looked up at him then sighed, how could he say no when he was looking at him that way? He would appear as a total asshole and Natsu was finally being kind. This could be the first step towards peace and he would be dumb if he rejected. He nodded silently then looked down, staring at his pale digits as Lyon was dragged out, still protesting as Jellal continued to pacify him.

Natsu sighed as the door closed and the silence finally descended on both boys. He looked back at Gray who refused to look at him, staring at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Natsu sat down on the edge of the bed and Gray looked up at him in shock.

"As I was trying to say earlier…it's not just because you're a teammate Gray," Natsu explained with a small smile, "like…uhm…sure we got off on the wrong foot…and you may hate me but I'm not really a bad guy and…and well it doesn't always have to be this way y'know, like…you're my teammate, classmate and…hostile friend?" Natsu said, scratching his chin in thought as he titled his head to the side. "Uhm…so yes, I-I care, I care Gray" he said with utmost sincerity, looking at the boy who gazed at him in silent judgement.

The silence stretched on and Natsu began to sulk. "I guess you do hate me after-all."

Natsu felt Gray shift around and he looked up to see that the boy had moved closer to him, shaking his head; his raven locks falling into his eyes.

"I don't hate you…I'm just…not good with…with this friends thing," he explained quietly, scratching at him arm as he looked anywhere but at his captain.

"Seriously? So uhm…we can like…I don't know…start over?" Natsu asked eagerly, in his boisterous voice as he moved closer to Gray.

Gray nodded silently, still looking away in unconcealed embarrassment. Natsu grinned happily and he offered the boy his hand. Gray looked at the outstretched hand in confusion and looked up at his captain who was staring at him with soft eyes, a full blown grin on his face.

Gray unsurely clasped his palm and fire and ice met together. Natsu grinned triumphantly. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, let's become great friends Gray!" He said enthusiastically as he threw his head back and laughed loudly.

Gray watched his captain laugh happily and he felt a rare smile grow on his face as he shook his head in amusement. Natsu gazed at him and smiled wider as Gray finally smiled at him. He didn't think it would happen so soon but boy did he feel accomplished.

"Gray Fullbuster. Please take care of me," he said respectfully as Natsu smirked at him playfully and Gray arched an eyebrow in questioning.

Natsu grinned wickedly and pulled onto Gray's arm, making the boy collide into his chest. Natsu chuckled and wrapped his arms around the thinner boy, laughing whole heartedly as Gray cursed him out.

Natsu felt the warmth of before spread through his body as he embraced Gray gently. The boy struggled against him and cursed him in annoyance but Natsu held him tighter. He heard Gray sigh in defeat and remained slack against him. Natsu tried to memorize the feeling of Gray against him, wondering why it felt so right and why he was feeling so replenished? His deprivation seizing when Gray was in his arms.

One thing he was sure of is having Gray in his arms made him feel safe. With Gray with him, he knew the boy was secure and he would allow nothing to harm him. He recalled the fear that had overtaken him an hour back when he saw Gray fall apart in the closet. He didn't want to see that again, he didn't want to see the broken Gray but the strong, feisty boy who allowed him to hold him.

Natsu buried his face in Gray's shoulder and he felt the boy freeze in his arms. _Was that too inappropriate?_ He wondered as Gray didn't say a thing. He wondered just how much he can do to Gray before the boy actually slapped him.

Natsu felt himself flush deeply at his trail of thought. _Do to Gray? What in the world am I thinking? Hell, we just introduced ourselves on friendly terms, don't ruin everything so soon Natsu!_ He chastised himself inwardly as he continued to hold Gray against him, feeling the warmth spread deeper and deeper through his core.

He wondered if Gray felt it too; this warmth, this need, this desire or was he the only one?

He felt Gray shift a little in his arms and worried that he would push him away now. The pinkette was shocked as Gray did not push him away but shifted himself into a more comfortable position, leaning his body against the captain's and letting him hold him.

Natsu felt a secret smile break on his face. Gray wasn't rejecting him and that on its own was a tremendous victory. Natsu felt his smile slip and a more serious look overtook his face as he thought of something he desperately wanted to communicate to Gray. He took a deep breath and began.

"Gray, about earlier in the closet…"

Gray immediately responded by stiffening in his arms and attempting to get away.

"Hey, hey no just listen" Natsu protested as he pulled Gray back to him as the raven haired refused to look at him, his body beginning to shake.

Natsu's eyes widening. Another panic attack?

He immediately pulled the boy back into his embrace and rubbed a soothing hand up and down his arm. "Shh, no I won't ask you, that's not what I'm getting at. What I wanted to say is I won't ask, I won't tell either. Just if you feel like you may go through that again, don't forget I'm here," he confessed softly.

Gray relaxed against him. "Thanks…I guess" he said unsurely.

Natsu smiled and hummed in acknowledgement. "What are friends for?"

Gray couldn't exactly respond to that because Natsu would be the first friend he's had in over a decade. Thus he chose to remain silent and continued to allow his new friend to hold him as he they both remained in the immaculate infirmary room.

—-

Things had begun to change between the two as Natsu took care of getting Gray home safely. He had talked animatedly the entire time and Gray began to see the Natsu that he often saw from afar with Loke and Gajeel, the smiling, bright-eyed boy who was full of life.

Gone were the glares and the looks of annoyance. Natsu grinned at him and called out his name down the hall. The greatest surprise was Natsu showing up in their basement the following morning, saying that they should all go to school together because that's what friends do.

Lyon was buttoning up his shirt, in his brother's room, borrowing one of his dress shirts as his were not washed yet, Gray was sitting on his bed fully dressed in his uniform, packing his textbooks in his school bag when a boisterous laugh rang through their basement apartment. Both brothers looked at each other in confusion and they stepped out of Gray's room, to see the pinkette laughing with Ur who was shaking her head in amusement at whatever he was telling her.

Upon hearing the door open, Natsu turned his bright eyes towards the pair of confused brothers.

"Gray! Lyon! Ready to go?"

Lyon arched an eyebrow in confusion as Gray stared at Natsu in puzzlement. "What are you doing here, Natsu?" Gray asked as he reached the boy who was dressed, his schoolbag on his back.

"Ah! I purposely woke up early so we can go to school together," he explained smiling as he took hold of Gray's arm, waving to Ur as they exited their home. "We're off! Have a nice day Ur!"

"What I don't get is why you're going to school with us…" Lyon commented, as he stared at Natsu, who turned to him full of energy.

"Well me and Gray are friends now, so that's what friends do!"

Lyon looked at Gray with questioning eyes and Gray shrugged his shoulders, not sure how to respond as he allowed Natsu to drag him out of the house as the silver-haired brother followed behind silently, quietly judging the interaction with concern.

—-

"Gray!"

"Oi! Fullbuster!"

"Ah, Lyon too!"

"Eh Natsu?"

Gray looked towards the gates of the school as his friends rushed towards the three boys. Lucy rushed forward and put her hands on Gray's shoulder, her face marred with an apologetic frown.

"We're so sorry about yesterday! We honestly meant no harm!" The blonde girl cried, as she shook her head, blonde locks falling into her apologetic eyes.

"It was my idea so…to take responsibility I actually got double the detention time…uhm hope you don't hold it against me man" Gajeel said, scratching the back of his neck in guilt.

Gray's eyes widened as his friends surrounded him, all apologizing for their actions and reassuring him that they meant no harm but only desired to end the feud between him and his captain.

"It wasn't my idea but I was complicit…I apologize Gray" Levy said quietly, hugging her textbook to her chest.

Loke looked down in shame. "You didn't get hurt too much, right? We're still friends…yes?"

"Everyone!" A voice hollered and the apologizing friends shuddered in horror as Erza joined their group, Jellal a few steps behind her.

"You feeling better Gray?" The scarlet leader asked, her eyes soft and inquiring.

Jellal smiled at him as he came and stood next to Lyon. "Hope everything worked out," he commented as he looked at Lyon who rolled his eyes but smiled at him nonetheless.

Gray gazed at his group of friends who surrounded him, each with a guilty look and concern on all their faces. He had never had so many people care about him before, sure there were his fans but those only showed a shallow sense of caring; they doted on him because of his aesthetic appeal. But these people who stood around him cared for his health, his well-being and didn't want to offend him. They sought out his friendship and wanted it to remain as such. Gray felt warmth coarse through his body, so this is what friendship means?

To belong somewhere, to have people greet you, care for you and notice when you're hurting. Gray looked up at his friends, studying all their faces. Natsu was grinning happily, arms folded behind his head-casually watching the scene and giving Gray a friendly smile.

Gajeel shuffled from foot to foot and mumbled awkwardly, continuously scratching the back of his nape as he looked away in shame. Loke didn't look any better with his head bowed down, light locks falling into his eyes. Lucy stood right in front of him, her hands still on his shoulders, firm as she gazed at him with her pleading eyes. Levy was to the right, books on philology clutched tightly to her chest as she smiled at him kindly. Erza had her arms crossed, looking at each perpetrator with a stern glare but she occasionally looked away to lock eyes with Gray and she graced him with a beautiful kind smile. Jellal stood talking with Lyon but as the silence stretched they turned and both smiled at the raven-haired boy.

"Well, what is your judgement? Should we throw these idiots in for more detention?" Erza asked, as she gestured to the group that surrounded him.

Gray shook his head, dark locks falling into his eyes as he raised his head and smiled. He shook his head and answered "no" that these were his friends and sure they may be idiots but he didn't want to trouble them any further. Erza nodded while the rest gasped, Lucy pointing a manicured finger and hollering "You smiled!"

Gray lifted a hand up to his face to hide his smile and he flushed from embarrassment as everyone around him laughed. Natsu threw an arm around Gray's shoulder and ushered him into the school grounds as their friends walked with them, the day seeming brighter and the atmosphere airy.

Gray allowed the laughter of his friends to sink deep within him, committing them to his memory as they all joked around, laughed and called after Gray and Natsu to wait for them as the two walked ahead. The student council members walked behind quietly, discussing the different tasks to arrange for the misfits detention and the others groaned. Natsu and Gray walked ahead, stopping and turning around to look back at their friends who raced after them.

"Wait for us!" They called, as they sped away from the council members who chuckled at their antics.

Gray smiled tenderly at the scene and Natsu laughed, throwing his head back.

"Hurry up!" They both called.

—

 **Author's Note:**

It'll be a while when I update next because I'm finish up my English bachelor, see you soon! Have optimistic thoughts!


	8. Chapter 7: Protector

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **Protector**

It was relatively quiet in the lively house; a little too quiet despite it being an early morning. Gray knelt down and fastened his shoe laces, looking up and narrowing his icy eyes on the clock. Natsu was late. It was early morning and it was now routine for the basketball captain to show himself at their basement apartment and join the ice brothers in their walk to school. But it was half past eight and the pinkette was nowhere to be seen.

An impatient huff was released from Lyon as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder and opened their separate entrance door. "I'm going to go ahead, Erza will have my head if I'm late, you know student council gotta set examples and stuff" he said, giving his brother an apologetic look that pleaded understanding.

After Gray's episode in the closet Lyon was more attentive to him, checking up on him and ensuring that he wasn't having any panic attacks. Gray gave him a small smile and waved his pale hand.

"It's okay, I'll go ask Makarov if Natsu left; I'll see you at school," he said as he finished tying his shoes.

Gray smiled as he watched his brother leave but his smile dropped as he looked at the clock and realized that he had to get going as well. Throwing on his bag on, he rushed up the stairs to the main floor of the house. As usual Makarov was sipping tea from his pretty china cups and reading the newspaper, guffawing to himself every now and then. The image was very nostalgic to Gray, he had only been here a few months but the scene brought a smile to his face.

Makarov was a man of routine and it was routine to have tea and read the newspaper every single morning of the day, it did not matter if it was rain or shine, Makarov could be counted on to be in his impeccably clean kitchen, brewing his chamomile tea and eyeing the newspaper, turning its pages with his small, nimble fingers.

Gray shook his head as it was not the time to reminisce. He entered the kitchen quickly, quite at home as he looked at the grandfatherly man. "Did Natsu leave?" He inquired, brows knit.

Makarov eyed the clock and grumbled underneath his breath. "Idiot grandson! No, he must be still in bed," he said with a sigh as Gray let out a tiny noise of displeasure as he rushed out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs to yell at the pinkette who was making them both tardy. He really did not want to run late at the gates where Erza Scarlet would be standing there like a war empress, arms crossed and fiery red hair blowing with a wind, a menacing force to be reckoned with, especially to those who were tardy.

Shivering from the fear of the image of an angry Erza, Gray opened the door quite loudly and peered inside, eyes seeking the bed where Natsu was lying, omitting small snores like he wasn't running very late to school. Gray exhaled in annoyance as he stomped towards the bed, where the basketball captain lay, murmuring to himself in his sleep-that he was "fired up!" Gray took hold of the blanket wrapped around his captain like a cocoon and he tugged at it roughly, as the other refused to stir awake.

"Oi Natsu! Get up! We're late damn it!" Gray hissed as the blanket came undone from around the other's body and he pulled it off completely, only to have his breath catch in his throat at the sight that greeted him.

There beneath the covers was Natsu asleep shirtless, his tan skin looking devilishly appealing, the muscles on his arms and abs deepening as he grumbled something in his sleep and moved around, causing a small but evident contortion; a ripple through the muscles. Gray's eyes lingered on his pectorals that made his captain look like a perfectly carved antiquity statue and the pinkness of his nipples caused a stir in the raven as they looked so soft and supple. Gray hissed to himself as he tossed the blanket back on the offensively attractive body.

 _What is wrong with me?_ He wondered as he scratched his head, eyes closed tightly. He was not just eyeballing his partially naked captain like he wanted to eat him. No, no, he just had a nice body and Gray was just one to appreciate nice bodies. Mhm, that had to be it.

The raven-haired sighed heavily and tugged at the blanket only to be startled when Natsu growled in his sleep, throwing the blanket aside. Gray watched him with interest as the other continued within the realm of the unconscious. He sighed and eyed the clock, hissing in annoyance as he reached over and placed an icy hand on his captain's fiery shoulder. Damn it all, Natsu was really like a furnace. He shook him roughly as the other refused to respond.

"Oi Natsu, get the hell up! We're hella late and Erza will have our heads!" The student chastised as the other continued to ignore him.

"Natsu, oi Nat-Eh?!" Gray let out a startled noise as his captain took hold of his arm and pulled him forward roughly.

Gray let out an unmanly squeak as he fell onto the bed and into the arms of the other, his head cushioned on his captain's firm, warm chest. Strong arms went around him immediately drawing him very closely, tightly against the basketball captain.

"Na-Natsu?" Gray questioned, startled as the other buried his face into his dark locks and let out a quiet hum.

"What a-are you doing, you i-idiot?" Gray said through gritted teeth as Natsu's hold on him tightened.

No response.

The raven chanced a peak at the other's face and saw that he was still sleeping and he rolled his eyes to the back of his head in irritation.

 _This idiot!_

Gray wondered just how could he escape his captain's iron grip. He glanced down at the strong, tan arms that held him still and he stared down at them thoughtfully. Natsu was strong, he realized, really strong. Most definitely stronger then him he realized as he was unable to escape his hold, now and before. Gray knew what it felt like to be trapped, to be held against your will and to try to shove and fight another person off but in futility. But yet, as he stared at the tan arms, he realized that being held by Natsu was different. Sure, he was trapped, he would have to struggle to escape his firm grip but yet it was warm and safe. He felt warm and safe in the other's hold.

The raven glanced up again and focused on the pinkette's soft features. Natsu was always gentle looking, with an easy-going smile on his face. Even when he was angry with Gray, he wasn't terrifying but more like a kid throwing a tantrum and pouting begrudgingly but it was never a malicious look. Gray knew what a malicious gaze filled with hatred looked like and yet Natsu never displayed such an expression. He believed that someone like Natsu could never harbour such dark emotions.

Natsu's features were soft and kind. Even in his sleep he looked harmless, despite the muscular body and all, Gray somehow knew that even that if he was in a room with a raging Natsu he wouldn't be harmed. Some thought that Natsu was a fierce hot-headed teen who got into fights whenever he could but Gray knew otherwise. Natsu wasn't like that. He was a sensible, rational human and he never laid a finger on Gray aside from shove him lightly back when they were on bad terms when had Gray shoved him first, rougher.

Gray smiled to himself remembering those times. He had shoved Natsu out of annoyance for bumping into him when he was rounding the corner one day after school. Natsu had hissed and exchanged insults with him, shoving him back but Gray noticed it was a light push while Gray had shoved him hard. He knew Natsu was capable of worse but he held himself back. Natsu always held his rage in check and Gray knew he was better then him with holding his emotions in check. Gray was in fact worse, he would turn ruthless if anyone laid a finger on his family and wouldn't think twice, he had panic attacks often while Natsu only raged at an extreme travesty.

Natsu kept everyone safe. And Gray felt it, in his arms, he felt the security he always yearned for.

Gray frowned to himself at his train of thoughts. _Wasn't it too soon?_ They still didn't know each other that much. But can time ever be a good measure of a relationship? With time they can learn all the idiosyncrasies of each other but even time can also morph them into strangers.

What Gray learned was limited…but really was it? Gray found himself answering his own questions as Natsu mumbled sleepily into his hair.

He really knew Natsu. Natsu was easy to know. Why? Because he wore his heart on his sleeve. He was open and loving to everyone, as long as one didn't insult him on first meet, but even then he never took anything to heart and forgave people's mistakes faster then anyone should.

Gray learned that Gajeel and Natsu got off on the wrong foot in the beginning but they were inseparable now. Natsu was just that kind-he had a big heart- and Gajeel was a good guy but happened to grow up in the wrong circumstances.

Just like him.

It wasn't Natsu that was a puzzle to figure out but it was Gray. Gray wasn't oblivious, he knew that Natsu was aware that something was up with him. He saw the concerned glances his way when Gray would be quiet in their rowdy group and when Gray caught Natsu giving him those caring looks he felt bad, that he should be telling him what happened, that he should be opening his heart more but he couldn't. He didn't want to lose him too soon. Because he was sure Natsu would leave him when he knew the whole truth.

The teen broke from his depressive thoughts as Natsu whined in his sleep and Gray was alerted to how late they were running. He shuffled around in Natsu's warm embrace, trying to wiggle his way out of the iron grasp in panic as he thought of the angry Erza waiting at the school gates. His struggle made Natsu draw him closer, slipping a leg in between his and pressing his bare chest flush against his, dropping his head and nuzzling into the raven's neck as Gray froze, breath caught from surprise and mortification.

 _This position is way too intimate!_ Gray screamed internally. _Oh god, what if he wakes up, how do i explain this? What if Makarov comes up and sees this?_

The raven began panicking and pushed his hands against the warm boy's chest, his eyes widening further when his palms were placed flush on that soft skin. Gray heated up rapidly as he stared down at those perfectly chiseled abs and gulped at those pectorals. He let out a pathetic whine as he drew his hands back quickly, as if he was burned. He shouldn't be feeling this way about his friend, it was not fair.

 _God damn you Natsu!_

The ice boy sighed and remained slack in the other's hold and gazed at the other's sleeping face, feeling himself warm up and a tender smile making it's way on his lips as he gave up on freeing himself from his embrace.

Natsu was really a clingy idiot, even when asleep.

"Baka," he said softly as he reached forward and flicked the other lightly on the forehead, chuckling quietly as the other's face scrunched in confusion.

He looked at the clock and sighed heavily. It was too late, they were already running late. Maybe he'd catch some sleep until the pinkette woke up.

"Plus, you're so warm," Gray whispered as he leaned his head on the other's shoulder and closed his eyes, _and you make me feel safe_.

—-

Natsu felt extremely warm, warmer then usually. He knew he was a hot body but this was more heat then he was accustomed too. _Did gramps turn on the heater again?_

The pinkette slowly opened his eyes in sleepiness and his blurry vision made out a figure lying right next to him. He frowned and closed his eyes to open them to a clearer vision. He stared and stared at the person lying next to him…actually no, not next to him but in his arms.

Natsu blinked in confusion as his brain raced.

"Gray?" He said sleepily. "Wha?" He wondered feeling his brain short-circuit as he stared at the raven.

He was so close, he could feel his soft breath and he could see the details on his face. Gray was asleep. He could measure the length of his dark, beautiful lashes and the length of his perfect nose.

 _Uhm…am I dreaming?_ Natsu wondered as he continued gazing at the other. He looked down at their position and felt all the heat rush to his face. _Holy shit! Why are we in this position?!_ He thought bewildered as he took in their limbs tangled in together and his arms encasing Gray in his hold, Gray's pale hands resting on his bare chest as he breathed in softly and steadily as Natsu tried to remain calm and not let out the unmanly squeak that was at the tip of his tongue.

The familiar heat that came onto him when he held Gray intensified through his body. He had never held like Gray like this before, and to this close proximity and to this level of intimacy.

Natsu glared at his leg that was tangled in between Gray's long limbs and wondered how it ended up there. He slowly tried pulling away but froze as Gray made a small noise of protest, his brows creasing in his sleep. Natsu's eyes widened and he looked like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He ceased his movement and gazed at the boy in his arms, his fingers reaching up and smoothing the crease in between his brows.

"You need to stop frowning, idiot" he said softly as he laid his head back down, arms back around Gray.

He eyed the clock and chuckled quietly in disbelief. Well, there was certainly no point to go to class now because all they would catch was last period and that wasn't worth it.

Maybe he should stay put. This was…this was…it was nice. Natsu gazed down at the sleeping raven and smiled at him tenderly. He looked like he needed the rest, judging by the bags under his eyes Natsu knew insomnia was something that plagued the raven on a daily basis and never had he seen him look so rested.

Missing one day of school won't be the end of the world.

The basketball captain drew the other closer and held him tightly, running an arm up and down the other's back as he breathed steadily. Natsu nuzzled into those soft locks and inhaled Gray's sweet yet cool scent. He was so addicting, everything about Gray was so addicting and Natsu was falling fast and hard into this addiction.

Natsu wanted to know everything about the boy in his arms. His likes, his dislikes, what made him tick, what his dreams were. And he really wanted to know what or who hurt him, who caused this pensive sadness to permeate through his every moment. Natsu saw it, he wasn't blind, when the others weren't paying attention and horsing around, Gray would be gazing at their group of friends fondly but with a saddened look, a look of farewell; it was as if he was expecting to leave them eventually; like he knew that he wouldn't be around forever.

Natsu knew someone had hurt Gray in the past and they had done it badly because his teammate seemed afraid for his own life.

The captain tightened his hold on his teammate's cold body and drew him possessively to him. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him anymore, he would protect him from now on, from all harm and from all his demons. Looking down at the sleeping boy in his arms, Natsu knew he would be his protector.

 **Author's Note:**

Err…well I seemed to have updated sooner then planned (in other words I'm procrastinating on school haha!)

Reviews? :)


	9. Chapter 8: Rejection?

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **Rejection?**

* * *

A thoughtful look graced the youthful face of Lucy Heartiflia as she looked around at her group of friends who were frolicking in the green fields of the Fairy Tail High courtyard during their lunch break.

She eyed the titanic presence of her best friend Erza Scarlet as the fiery woman was staring down at a black notebook, eyebrows drawn in concentration as she flipped through student council papers. Jellal was sitting next to her, sipping a mango smoothie he got from the cafe. He nodded to a few things and pointed at some numbers on the page as Erza's eyes widened as she fervently made notes on the margins. Lyon was filling the spot next to Jellal but looked disinterested in the entire student council matter and nodded absentmindedly and sat upright as Erza's gaze travelled to him and Jellal chuckled quietly as Lyon smacked him on the shoulder, grumbling under his breath.

The blonde eyed the formidable trio of the school's basketball team. Gajeel was sitting next to Levy who was reading a book as the boys passed a ball amoung themselves while seated. Loke got the ball and insulted Gajeel and the other barked something unintelligible at him, only to quiet down as Levy smacked her book shut, giving him a warning look. The blonde turned her lingering eyes on the captain of the basketball team and his new teammate, Gray Fullbuster.

The two were sitting across from Gajeel, Levy and Loke. Their group of friends were sitting in a makeshift of a loose circle. One that wasn't shut tight but loose at the edges, hinting that anyone can join them since they were not only a popular bunch but a very friendly group.

The blonde eyed the raven-haired team member who was drinking a smoothie similar to the blue-haired vice president. Natsu was already done his lunch, gobbling up the minute he sat down-never being one to eat slowly. The two teammates sat next to each other, closely. Lucy noticed that as time passed, those two grew closer and closer to each other. Emotionally and physically. Lucy saw them in their practice games as they prepared for the destined match with Oracion Seis. Natsu relied on Gray and his brother and they all took over the court as a force to be reckoned with. They were all sport demons and watching them play took her breath away.

Watching them on the court she can sense their closeness. Gray still seldom smiled but it wasn't an extremely rare sight for their group anymore. But even through it wasn't a rarity, it still took place on a few occasions and Lucy began to notice when the smile came. It came only in two occasions, one being with his brother-which was too be expected since it was no secret to them that the ice brothers loved each other and cared for one another deeply. The second occasion that merited a smile from the ice teen was the flame-like pinkette.

Lucy watched them interact with keen eyes and her gaze softened as that rare smile made its way on Gray's indifferent face. The raven-haired smiled in amusement as Natsu waved his arms around in grand, magnifying gestures, sharing some tale of hilarity. The blonde watched as Natsu began grinning in response to Gray's smile and he leaned forward, nudging the other playfully. Gray began chuckling and covered his mouth with his hand, pushing Natsu away lightly as the other pouted and took hold of his hand, pulling it away from his mouth-telling him that he needed to stop hiding his smile-and Gray blinked, eyes widening as the pinkette stared at him in earnest. The raven explained that he had no idea that he was doing such, tilting his head to the side as he frowned in confusion and Natsu chuckled at his pouting face and Gray glared at him as the other laughed harder. The raven huffed and his glare softened into an endearing look with a small smile as Natsu's laughter died down and they continued talking amoungst themselves. Lucy eyed their hands and she smiled to herself as Natsu was still holding onto Gray's hand and seemed to appear unaware as did Gray as he continued chatting with him, unaware that his icy hand was engulfed by a warm, fiery hand.

Everything about them being together was so natural and they fit perfectly. As Lucy watched her friends, she felt herself grow happy on their behalf. She loved seeing all her friends sitting together, all happy, all healthy, all smiling. Well all smiling aside from Erza who was not smiling from happiness but was wearing a sinister smile as she stared down at the list of student names in her student council notebook, probably planning some inhumane punishment for the brave, deviant souls who fell within the grasp of her claws.

Lucy grinned as she clapped her hands together, calling her friends attention to her. The group turned to her, Levy and Erza both lifting their eyes up as they looked away from the writings on their respective written texts.

"So you all remember my annual slumber party, correct? Well I think now is a perfect time to go through with it again this year." The blonde said with a pretty smile as her friends smiled in response.

Lucy turned to the brothers. "All friends here, we have this three-day slumber party at my house-I have a big house, uhm…you can say I'm well-off and everyone comes, and its fun and we play games and marathon movies…and the long weekend is coming up! So of course the invitation is extended to everyone here."

"I'm in," Levy said, smiling at her best friend.

"Gihee, Lucy's house is quite nice so I never miss it!" Gajeel said, grinning.

Loke rolled his eyes. "More like you and salamander here are only in it for the food, you'll eat everything in sight!"

Natsu huffed. "Rude! I'm in it for the video games and the dares," he said, his eyes shining in excitement.

Jellal hummed softly. "I think this would be a good time, especially we end midterms this week so it'll be a nice break. Don't you think so Erza?"

The scarlet woman nodded and graced her friends with her kind smile. "Yeah but unfortunately we got some student council matters before we leave for the long weekend so that may interfere at some point during the slumber party. Lyon that okay with you?"

The silver-haired waved a hand. "Nah, it's fine. Gray, do you want to go?" He turned to his brother as the raven-haired blinked unsurely.

"Uhm…"

"Gray, it will be fun," Lucy said encouragingly.

The raven looked at his friends who all stared at him expectantly. He gazed over at Natsu who nodded at him eagerly and he slowly consented.

* * *

Gray looked down at the empty bottle, a dark eyebrow arched in confusion as his friends snickered, some groaning and others smirking-well mostly it was Gajeel smirking while the rest groaned, Natsu looked a little pensive and he chanced a glance at the raven only to look away quickly when the other side-eyed him.

"So this game...we just spin a bottle and then the people it lands on, they kiss?" Gray said, arching an eyebrow. "Why would anyone play this?" He asked, looking extremely uncomfortable at the idea.

Lucy smiled mischievously. "Well, it's things teenagers do. Dumb stuff like this while we're young." She clapped her hand excitedly and reached forward, sending the bottle spinning quickly with a sheer force of surprising strength.

Gray paled as the bottle nearly landed on him, across from him was the pinkette basketball captain so he knew exactly who he'd be locking lips with if the bottle stopped on him. He muttered a few prayers under his breath and glared at the bottle in offence, hoping that it kept moving.

The bottle moved away from him and Gray released the breath he's been holding, it landed on the star of three-pointers to his right and Lucy laughed as Loke wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"If we may, my lady," he said, standing up gracefully, bowing at the hip and offering Lucy his hand as she shook her head at his antics and took his offered hand.

They kissed chastely and a few of them whistled and others groaned saying that wasn't enough-mainly Erza who took great pleasure in making her friends uncomfortable.

"You guys kiss like damn Disney princesses" Gajeel grumbled as he watched Loke take a seat and sent the bottle yet again spinning.

The bottle stopped on two unsuspecting victims and Levy let out an undignified squeak as Gajeel grinned.

"Gihi, now I'll show you pansies what a real kiss is like!" He hollered as he grabbed Levy who was five shades darker in embarrassment.

Erza hollered in approval and Natsu whistled. Lucy covered her cheeks as she gave her friend a cheshire grin as Levy was released from Gajeel's iron hold. Levy proceeded to smack Gajeel a few times on the chest as he grinned down at her like a wolf.

It continued like that for a while, awkward kisses, down right rejection when Lyon and Jellal were paired up together and protests from an indignant Erza who promised punishment for anyone who broke the rules.

Things took an awkward turn as the bottle spun and landed on the pink-haired captain and his star player, the new addition to the basketball team Gray Fullbuster. The raven's eyes widened in shock as his friends all reacted differently. Loke chuckled in amusement, Erza grinned evilly, Lyon downright frowned and protested, Levy blinked at Gray in concern, Lucy giggled behind her hand, Gajeel let out an amused "Gihee," Jellal shrugged helplessly but what shocked Gray the most wasn't the amusement his friends took on his behalf or his brother's annoyance at their antics but it was Natsu's look of grimace.

The pink haired-captain looked away from the raven and shook his head. His friends quieted down in shock as he delivered a firm "No."

"The rules of the game must be abided" Erza ordered as Natsu shook his head firmly.

"No, I won't do it. I'll do anything else or just...with anyone else...not...just no." Natsu said, glaring at the red-haired student council president.

Lyon scowled. "What? Is there something with Gray then? Well he probably doesn't want to kiss you either!"

Natsu glared at the elder. "This isn't what this is about. You know nothing!" He said, hissing.

"Oh really! Then enlighten us! If this isn't personal, then what is it?"

"I just don't want to do that with Gray! It's none of your business!" Natsu stood glaring at the silver-haired teen.

Lyon glared back and stood up, ignoring Jellal who was trying to keep him from rising.

"See! It's because its Gray that you don't want to do this!" The angered teens took to stand in each other's personal space, both riled up for different reasons.

"Natsu! Lyon! Both of you sit down or I swear I will punish both of you!" Erza hissed as she stood up, menacing and angry.

"Ano...everyone calm down. I think this is blowing out of proportions, right Gray?" Lucy said, trying to make peace as she looked over at the raven-haired friend but froze at the sight she saw. Gray was sitting quietly, eyes locked on his brother and captain as they continued yelling at each other, ignoring Erza who grew angrier by the second.

The pale boy's face was marred with an extremely hurt expression, he was chewing on his bottom lip and his eyes were bright with pain and... disappointment? He gazed away from the two and stared down at the bottle in confusion as if he had no idea why he was feeling what he was feeling. The raven blinked slowly and stood up, ignoring the calls of a worried Lucy as he took himself away from the crowd.

Gray stalked out of the room silently and ignored the calls of those behind him, mainly the hurt, misunderstood voice of his captain.

Gray's emotions were too tumultuous for him to pause and listen to any calls of concerns. He picked up his discarded bag at the door and quickly put on his shoes. He needed to leave, he needed to be away from Natsu and everyone. He felt his eyes sting in frustration as he rushed out of the door and into the late night, his breath uneven and his thoughts a mess.

He rushed down the stairs and onto the streets, hurrying on the pavement as he moved farther and farther away from Lucy's grand house. He ignored the ringing of his cellphone and proceeded to take it out with shaky hands turning it off in annoyance. He needed silence, he needed the silence of the night to calm his strange behaviour. He looked around desperately for a secluded area to avoid his friends who would for sure come looking for him, he couldn't even find it in himself to feel guilty for the concern he knew he'd cause for disappearing in the middle of the night. But he needed...he had to be alone right now.

 _And let them be concerned. I didn't want to play this game...and that bastard Natsu...Natsu..._

His eyes widened as he noticed a small clearing that led towards the woods by Lucy's house. Was it safe enough? Gray snarled to himself. Who cares? He didn't need safe anymore.

 _Why? Why am I behaving so carelessly?_

 _What is this pain? Was...was I rejected?_

 _Shit! Just go! The worse will be deer._

Gray ignored the reasonable voices telling him to turn back home and stop engaging in dangerous behaviour. The young teen hoisted his bag over his shoulder and took to the woods, rushing through the wilderness that thickened as he delved deeper and deeper into the green abyss.

Gray rushed and rushed through the woods until he couldn't breath evenly. He coughed as his uneven breathing burdened his lungs and he stopped, leaning against a large tree. He coughed and rushed to take a seat on the cold, overgrown grass. He gazed up at the dark skies, clear of the city lights of the vibrant Magnolia and empty of anything; there were no stars in the sky, nothing but a half moon that gave little light.

The raven looked at his surrounding and frowned to himself. Had he really run out because of game, left a party with his friends and ran into the unknown dark woods because Natsu Dragneel had looked disgusted at the idea of kissing him?

"What...is wrong with me?" Gray wondered to himself as he put his head in his hands. "This isn't like me at all!"

Gray raised his head and tried to make sense of everything. He had been shocked when the bottle landed on him and Natsu. He was shocked because it hadn't landed on him all night and mostly shocked that it landed on his captain. He didn't know how to feel about it...he had never been with anyone, done anything of that sort before and he liked Natsu so he did feel a bit of curiosity and anticipation. But all these feelings plummeted immediately as he saw Natsu's look of disdain. Natsu looked one-hundred percent reluctant and vocalized his refusal immediately and Gray had felt a small prick close to the vicinity of his chest, a small prick of pain that manifested into a full-blown internal punch to the gut. It was all too sudden and too quick. The rejection, the hurt and confusion that followed and the puzzlement at feeling such emotions.

What were those emotions? They didn't feel good.

Gray chuckled to himself humourlessly.

He knew all about emotions that did not feel good. After leading the childhood he led, he knew all the negative emotions firsthand. But this was different...this wasn't a physical pain he received that would morph into a visible bruise...this was something from the inside. Something that began slowly and ate away at him...and it was painful.

Gray hated this. He hated not knowing what to do, unsure of how to face these feelings. This was different then the regular fear he grew up with. This was a different fear. He was rejected by Natsu clearly and he had no idea how to deal with it. He had no idea how to deal with himself either. This outburst, this dangerous behaviour of running into unknown territory and turning his phone off.

"I don't like this...this person..." Gray whispered, gesturing to himself as he laid his head down on his knees, folding his legs and holding himself tightly, blocking everything out.

"Everything has a solution...but what is the solution to this?"

 _Should I avoid him? No...we have the same friends...unless I want to avoid the whole crowd...but...they...they're my friends too, r-right?_

Gray held himself tighter.

 _I don't want to avoid them...I like them...every single one of them. They're my friends...my first ever friends...do I have to...go back to being alone?_

"Alone?"

Gray dug his fingernails into his arms and shuddered. He hated that feeling of loneliness that kept permeating through every moment. He felt that he could leave his past behind but at times like this he wondered if such a feat was even possible. In the future would he be like this? Running off away from everyone and hiding away in the darkness because he believed that he needed to be alone...that he deserved to be alone...that it was all he'd ever be.

 _No, I don't want this. I'm tired of being alone...but Natsu...wouldn't I be a burden if I continued to be friends with them after making things awkward?_

 _Natsu knew them longer..._

 _They probably don't even want me around that much..._

 _Hell, maybe they didn't even miss me..._

 _Even Lyon moved on...with the student council...he doesn't need me either..._

 _No one...needs me._

"I should disappear."

* * *

Author's Note: Dun dun dunn =]


	10. Chapter 10: Not Alone

**CHAPTER NINE**

 **Not Alone**

* * *

 _Hell, maybe they didn't even miss me..._

 _Even Lyon moved on...with the student council...he doesn't need me either..._

 _No one...needs me._

"I should disappear."

The raven stood up with a dead look in his eyes, void of any emotion.

 _They're probably not even looking for me..._

He took a few staggering steps further into the woods, leaving his phone and bag behind.

 _They're probably enjoying the party without me...I ruined it anyway..._

Gray felt his world beginning to spin and he blinked his eyes to clear his fogging vision. It was so dark.

 _Where the hell am I anyway? Ha, does it even matter? I'm the type that will never be found. Sorry mom, I'll never get better..._

Gray felt a wave of nausea wash over him as his thoughts turned darker and darker. Was this it? The world began to spin at a much faster speed and he began hearing faint calls from a distance. Gray frowned and continued to move forward, ignoring the calls that sounded closer and hoarse.

Gray paused as the voices drew closer and they sounded strangely so familiar. The younger's eyes lit up with recognition as the voice became more coherent. Gray knew that voice very well and he'd recognize it anywhere. It was the only voice that kept dragging him back when he kept moving towards the edge. It was always that voice that was steady presence, a voice that never left.

"Gray!"

Gray turned around and stared wide-eyed at his brother who was breathing heavily, a look of concern and anger on his face.

His brother rushed forward and grabbed him by the collar, shaking him angrily. "Where the fuck have you been?! I have been searching for over an hour! Why the fuck would you turn your cellphone off?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Gray stared at him in alarm, he had seen Lyon angry many times in over the past years but the anger was never directed at him and this was a first.

"I-I..." Gray hung his head down, his eyes watering over as he had no way to explain himself.

He had worried his brother over him, ran away like a child and he couldn't even justify his actions because he had no idea what had taken over him.

Lyon sighed and released his tight grip. He groaned and knocked his brother on the forehead lightly. "Shit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't yell at you but you gave me such a huge scare...just please don't run off like that again. if you need space, I can give it to you..."

Gray nodded silently. Lyon smiled softly and ruffled his hair, proceeding to take a look around at their surroundings when he saw that his brother was alright.

"Say..." he began, narrowing his eyes at the discarded bag and phone, "Were you thinking of...doing that again?" He asked carefully, eyeing his brother calmly.

Gray remained quiet, his silence giving his brother the answer he wanted. Lyon stared at him quietly, saying nothing but reaching over and dragging his brother back to his bag where they both took a seat in the dark forest, all alone just the two of them.

"What sort of thoughts did you have?" Lyon asked gently, sitting in front of his brother, legs crossed and waiting patiently.

"I...I wanted to avoid Natsu so...so I thought that maybe I should avoid our friends...and then it j-just I began feeling like I wasn't wanted...or needed anywhere" Gray took a deep breath and gazed at his brother's concerned look.

"Then I thought I should just disappear...that you guys were probably all having fun without me and it'd be better if...if I wasn't there a-and I just began walking again b-but you found me before..."

The silence descended over them as they both remained quiet.

"Okay, first off we were not having fun without you. Actually chaos kind of broke out once you left...I may or may not have gotten myself detention by punching Natsu in the face after you left..."

Gray gawked at his brother who looked at him in offence.

"What? He insulted you and I wasn't going to sit there! I didn't hurt him much though because Erza put me in a headlock and he...he just took it, like he didn't fight me back but kind of got silent...then I ran out to look for you and they all ran after me, we split up though..."

Lyon reached forward and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We were all worried about you, we were all looking for you. Gray listen, if you want to avoid your friends, I will help you. I won't let you be on your own, not now, not ever."

"But you got student council?"

"Fuck student council! Okay?" Lyon gazed at him with a fierce look. "Listen, student council means nothing to me if it means I have to jeopardize you for it. I will quit right now this second if it means it'll stop you from doing anything dangerous. You want to avoid Natsu? I'll punch him again if I have to keep him away! What's Erza going to do? More detention, hell they can expel me if they want! If you are too scared and you want to run away from all this, that is okay but I'll run away with you. You are not alone okay? I'm here little brother, always will be, I need you to understand that."

Gray felt the hot tears run down his face and he couldn't stop them. He didn't want to stop them. He needed to allow himself to feel this and he wanted his brother to see this. That if there was anyone in the world that he would allow to see him at his weakest, it was him. It had to be Lyon.

"I-uh...you don't have to punch Natsu...it's okay."

Lyon eyed him warily then nodded slowly. "If that's what you want...okay."

Gray wiped at his eyes as his brother patted his shoulder, allowing him to cry. As his cries subsided Lyon looked at him in curiosity.

"Say Gray, why did you run away? I mean I get the downright refusal was a little humiliating but...I don't think it warranted your actions...what happened?"

Gray frowned, he found himself unable to answer such questions earlier.

"I...I'm not sure, it's just I found myself feeling hurt at the rejection...and...it's like I wanted us to...to follow the rules of the game...and Natsu just looked so disgusted that...I couldn't stand it, that look of disgust knowing that I was the cause and I just...I had to run...I couldn't handle it. It was like..." Gray frowned, trying to formulate the words to explain his strange, suffocating emotions. "It was like...I don't know...I just hated him for not wanting...me?"

Lyon gazed at his brother calmly. "Say, if the bottle landed on...hmm Jellal and he rejected you like Natsu, how would you feel?"

Gray shrugged. "Not much really, I'd probably agree because I don't want to kiss him either."

"If it was Loke?"

"Hmm...I like Loke, he's nice and funny but uhm no, I'd probably be the one refusing-"

"Gajeel?"

Gray's eyes widened then he smiled softly. "I'd never because he belongs with Levy."

"Erza?"

Gray choked on air and Lyon smiled softly at the reaction as his younger brother shook his head and flailed his arms around in alarm. "No way! She scares me so much!"

Lyon chuckled and nodded. "So only Natsu then?"

Gray shrugged. "It seems so...I just don't get why though..."

Lyon gazed at his brother and a flicker of understanding went through his steel eyes. He sighed softly and stood up, lifting his brother's bag and phone off the floor and extending a hand.

"I think you'll figure it all out with time."

* * *

The brothers walked together in silence as they made their way out of the woods, guided by the light from Lyon's phone as the elder texted his friends telling them that they were on their way back. Gray gazed at his brother who walked ahead him, staring straight ahead, steady and dependable. He looked ahead to the lights that signified their closeness to Lucy's house.

"Lyon," the younger called out as he stopped in his steps.

His brother turned around, stopping and his eyes widening as he saw the fear etched on his brother's face.

"Gray, what's-"

"I have this feeling..." the younger began quietly as he looked at the house where his friends awaited for them, concerned and tired. "I have a feeling that this is going to end soon."

Lyon stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

Gray raised his head and stared at his brother with steely eyes. "We're going to be found soon. I feel it."

Lyon raised his arms protectively around his torso, holding onto the fabric of his shirt tightly. "We won't, they won't find out. We're being careful-"

Gray shook his head, dark locks falling into his eyes. "Not that. I feel like _he_ will find us soon. And all this, all this will end." The younger made a gesture to the house and watched as the lights turned on and loud commotions were heard as their friends saw them on the porch.

Lyon gritted his teeth and turned to the house as the door opened and his friends rushed out to greet them, Lucy in the beginning yelling at them both, followed by the rest while Natsu stayed by the door gazing at Gray with an unreadable expression and a swollen cheek.

Lyon watched his friends as they crowded them and his eyes locked with his brother who had a solemn look on his face.

He was right. This would end.

Probably too soon.


	11. Chapter 11: Not a Rejection

**CHAPTER TEN**

 **Not a Rejection**

* * *

Natsu pressed an ice pack to his face and hissed to himself quietly as he stood in the kitchen away from his friends who crowded around the two brothers in the living room.

The friends expressed their concerns and crowded around the raven who looked overwhelmed by the attention and expressions of worry. Jellal played the mediator as he always did and told his friends to give them space as the brothers stayed close and talked quietly together as their friends continued to fuss over them. Erza ordered the small crowd to disperse and head off to bed, never being one to head to bed late-always the one to rise early and seize the day. A few groans were heard and protests were shut quickly as Erza threatened the crowd.

Natsu sat heavily at the kitchen bar, ice pack to his swollen cheek, listening in to his friends shuffling, wondering if he ruined everything as he recalled the hurt look on Gray's face. He mentally kicked himself, anyone would feel hurt in that situation but Gray had misunderstood his intentions, completely.

Natsu was startled from his thoughts as the shrill ringing of Erza's phone resonated through the shared space. The young woman picked up her phone and exchanged a hurried conversation with another council member, her voice becoming annoyed and clipped by the second. She clicked her tongue in frustration as she ended the call and called out to Jellal and Lyon who followed her out of the room in confusion as she explained some private school matters they needed to attend too.

"This late?" Lyon asked as he frowned, gazing back to the room where his brother was preparing his bedding for the night.

Erza sighed. "Yes, unfortunately trouble makers don't exactly follow rules of curfew. We'll be quick, we just have to bare witness to some vandalism as council members. They want to wash it down before school after the long weekend ends."

"They can't send us a picture? Asking us all the way though this late..."

Jellal smiled patiently. "We might miss something with the picture, plus they feel more assured with us there. We won't be gone long."

Lyon frowned and Erza sighed. "Look, come with us for an hour or two and I'll forget what happened earlier with Natsu. We need another critical eye and Jellal says you have a good critical eye. Gray will be fine, you can trust the rest of us with him. We care for him as much as you as his friends."

Lyon sighed and nodded, stepping away to inform his brother. Gray smiled at him understandingly and they exchanged a look of unspoken words and Lyon joined his friends. They passed the open bar area and Lyon glared at Natsu openly.

Natsu knew that look. It was a look that meant to translate "Stay the hell away from my brother."

The pinkette sighed as he heard the door lock and his friends began shuffling about, eager to continue playing now that Erza was out. The friends played amoung themselves, leaving the captain to his musing in the kitchen.

The hollers of protest from Gajeel were heard, the giggles of Lucy filled the night, the quiet muffled laughs of Levy continued, the snickers of Loke and the snorts of Gray filled the house as the friends played a harmless game of cards.

"Cheat!" Gajeel hollered as Lucy squeaked in mock-horror.

Natsu heard the quiet chuckles of Gray which were a rare occurrence and he smiled softly to himself, relief flooding him. He was glad that his teammate was becoming more like himself and less like that stranger who returned from the woods. The stranger who looked like Gray but yet seemed nothing like him, with dead eyes that flickered softly with suppressed pain. Natsu knew there was a complexity to Gray that he would never understand, he knew that his friend was heavily layered by multiple experiences of pain, pain he would never comprehend. He knew that but what he hated was that he was the cause for the onslaught of pain and fear in his friend by rejecting him.

Natsu hadn't meant that. Hell, he wasn't even rejecting him. He was...he was...

He just went about doing things the wrong way.

Natsu was interrupted from his musing and he looked up in confusion as he saw Gajeel standing across from him, on the other side of the bar counter.

"Too much thinking will hurt you Salamander, hell you barely even have any brain left," the elder teen grumbled.

Natsu glared at him. "Ugh, what do you want?

"Not much, just telling you we're heading to bed and for safety reason Erza instructed we all sleep in the same room."

Natsu nodded, lowering his ice pack and turning it to the colder side. "Go ahead, I'll join you guys in a bit."

"Ey...I know it ain't my business n stuff, but you'll fix the stuff with you and Fullbuster...right?"

Natsu lowered his icepack and stared at Gajeel with a serious expression, silently. The elder shifted on his feet in discomfort and grumbled something about Natsu looking more ugly while serious and stalked off to retire for the night.

* * *

Natsu sighed and got up, discarding his bag of ice in the sink. He stalked to the bathroom and washed up for the night, changing into a tank top and loose knee-length shorts. He yawned tiredly, scratching the back of his neck as he made his way into the room where the lights were turned off. The only light omitting was from a small lamp in the corner where Levy and Lucy slept together peacefully. Natsu stopped in his tracks as he saw that his bedding was placed strategically right next to Gray who lay on his side, his back to the entrance of the shared sleeping room.

Natsu glared at his sleeping friends as they so conveniently occupied all the remaining space with their bodies and overnight bags, leaving him no choice but to take the futon next to Gray. He couldn't really blame them too much, he knew that this was their way of making them reconcile.

Natsu hoped that Gray was asleep as he walked quietly to the bedding and pulled the covers down. He paused in his actions as he noticed Gray stiffen at the noise. The pinkette cursed his existence, of course Gray would still be awake.

"I...I'm not going to do anything...there's just nowhere else to sleep so...uhm...yeah" Natsu explained awkwardly as Gray kept his back to him, ever-so-stiff and uncomfortable as Natsu slid under the covers, shuffling away from the raven and putting space between them.

Natsu stared at Gray's back and his uncomfortable demeanour, his body language spoke loudly. The captain found himself resenting himself more for hurting him like this. He had to fix this, he had too. If Gajeel-the least caring member of all their friends-expressed his concern then Natsu knew that this was worse then he thought. And of course it was worse then he thought, a hurtful rejection had escalated into a huge fight, causing Gray to run away and causing him to get punched in the face by Gray's enraged brother. Natsu winced uncomfortably at the memory and he touched his swollen cheek. Lyon really knew how to pack a punch.

"Sorry about my brother," Gray whispered softly.

Natsu's eyes widened. He's talking to him...after what he said? After what he caused?

The captain watched in alarm as Gray shuffled around and turned slowly in his sheets to face him. Natsu gazed at his face, he hadn't looked at his face in nearly an hour and it was like he was punched in the gut. Only an hour and he missed him so much. He was becoming so sappy. Gray looked tired, his eyes were swollen and it made Natsu feel twice as guilty knowing that his friend had cried; it barely showed but the pinkette knew that Gray was more vulnerable then he appeared. Natsu gazed into those tired eyes and watched as they roamed his face and lingered on his swollen cheek. The captain watched as Gray extended a pale hand and hovered it over the bruise, retracting it quickly when he realized what he was doing as he shifted his eyes away guiltily.

"Sorry, you probably don't want me touching you," the raven said in a hurt tone.

Natsu wanted to scream. _No, no, you're wrong. It isn't like that at all._ He reached forward quickly and seized Gray's pale hand as the raven froze, eyes wide and looking at him in alarm. Natsu pulled his hand and laid it on his swollen cheek carefully, mindful of the bruise, sighing at the cool touch of the other's palm to his heated skin.

"Natsu...I...I don't get you" Gray said weakly as he stared at him with confused and hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry," Natsu whispered. "This is all so messed up but you rushed off before I got to explain myself and Lyon got too angry and my wording was off and you and everyone misunderstood..."

Gray stared at him patiently. "You didn't want to kiss me, right?"

Natsu nodded. "Yes, I didn't."

"Oh. I...I see" Gray tried to retract his hand but Natsu held on firmly and the raven gazed at him blinking in exhaustion.

"Natsu, you..what do you want from me? You don't like me, you looked disgusted at the idea of kissing me...don't touch me like this, it's too confusing. I'm too tired to play any guessing games."

Natsu released his hand with a sigh and shuffled closer as Gray watched him carefully as their futons touched, merging into one large futon.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's quite the opposite actually...it's just..." the pinkette chewed on his bottom lip nervously as his cheeks began to warm up as he averted his gaze. "Uhm...I didn't want to k-kiss you..."

Gray glared at him. "I know, you made that very clear," he said, beginning to turn away from him but Natsu shot out his arm and held onto Gray's shoulder, preventing him from giving his back to him.

Gray pushed at Natsu's arm, "Let go, you asshole," he hissed quietly, mindful of their sleeping friends. "Why are you even touching me? Don't you hate me? You looked damn repulsed, let me go you stupid furnace!"

Natsu struggled with the raven as he pulled him into his body as the other continued cursing him, his voice hurt and pained.

"You...you rejected me in front of everyone! Like I'm gross or something, like...like... I don't know...like I'm hideous or something!"

Natsu held Gray to his chest and allowed the other to vent out as he banged his hands on his chest.

"You made me feel unwanted...I ran away like...like a little kid...it's too humiliating and I worried everyone...screw you Natsu! Screw you! That really hurt! You could've joked or something, you didn't have to be so firm and serious! If you hated me that much..." The raven's voice broke and he hissed in annoyance at his own weakness.

Natsu held him and ran a hand up and down the other's back in a comforting motion. "I know, I know; I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he repeated like a mantra as Gray listed off his grievances against him.

The captain held him in his arms as the other began calming down, his pale hands fisting into the other's tank top as he rested his head on the other's shoulder.

"Gray."

"What?" The raven snapped, his voice tired as he remained slack in the other's arms.

"You're beautiful."

Silence.

"Wha-what?" The other froze in his arms and he pushed away from Natsu and the pinkette loosened his grip so they can look at each other.

"You're beautiful." Natsu repeated honestly and firmly as Gray stared at him with a lost expression.

"Where's this even coming from?" He whispered weakly.

Natsu smiled at him tenderly. "You wondered if I rejected you because you were hideous or something so I wanted to tell you that I think you're beautiful. Very beautiful."

Gray's eyes widened and he flushed deeply, his hands tightening on Natsu's shirt.

"Also you're not gross, you're hmm...pleasant? And kind and caring and just so many wonderful things, you literally encompass all the positive characteristics humans carry."

Gray remained silent as Natsu continued soothing him, his voice soft in the night and hush of the room, his hands gentle as they continued to hold him close but loose enough for him to break away.

"Also I touch you because I like touching you...not to sound creepy or anything...it just ehm feels right? Good? Oh wow, that totally sounds creepy. Uhm oh and I don't hate you, I really really really like you, maybe too much, a little over too much. To be honest, I don't think I can ever hate you really. This is getting embarrassing ah, also I wasn't repulsed, I was actually very elated when the bottle landed on us, I really wanted to just grab you and uhm yeah...but I knew I couldn't...I couldn't do that to you and that thought made me have that look...it wasn't you, it was because I couldn't."

"But why?" Gray asked in a small voice, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Natsu stared into those lovely eyes and gazed at the beautiful creature before him and smiled at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

"Because it felt wrong Gray," he explained in a tender voice. "To just kiss you in a game, in front of everyone like its some show because I'm forced to do it because of a stupid bottle, because you were being forced as well in that situation. And I would never want to force you into anything you don't want to do."

Gray remained silent, eyes wide as he let it all sink in slowly. Natsu chuckled in amusement at his stunned reaction and reached over, touching the swollen skin under his eyes delicately.

"I'm sorry about everything. I should've spoken up sooner, made my thoughts clearer. I really never meant to hurt you...I just didn't want to kiss you in some stupid game, you're worth so much more then that-so much Gray you have no idea-so it isn't your fault; I just wanted to respect you as a person."

Natsu stared at him patiently, waiting for the raven to deliver his judgement.

"Thank you, Natsu." The raven said as he cracked the first smile at him after the evening's event. Natsu felt relief coarse through his body and he grinned happily. "No problem, Gray."

The two stared at each other, Gray smiling timidly and Natsu grinning. Both began to chuckle quietly at themselves for being such idiots and they hushed one another as they glanced at their friends worriedly as they shuffled in their futons nearby.

"Hey Gray, come here," Natsu said quietly as he opened his blanket.

Gray arched an eyebrow. "But it's not that cold." He said as he shuffled out of his sheets.

"It's going to get chilly later. I'm fine because like you said-a furnace-but I'm worried about my ice princess over here," the pinkette said playfully as he took hold of Gray's arm and helped him into his futon.

Gray paused momentarily. "Did you just...princess?"

Natsu chuckled as Gray blinked down at him. "Nope, but if you do want to be my princess, I shall heed your call, my lady."

Gray snorted and smacked the captain on the head as he slid in next to him. The space was tight and little but Gray never felt more comfortable. He had shared sleeping space with Natsu before but this was different, both of them were awake and they were consenting. Even the air around them felt different, something had changed between them. Gray wasn't sure what but he didn't dislike the change.

Natsu shuffled around to make himself more comfortable and turned on his side, facing his sleeping partner.

"Can I hold you?" He asked softly.

Gray nodded in the dark and shuffled closer till he was pressed against his captain's firm body. He needed this. He needed his warmth and his soothing presence. Natsu responded by bringing him closer, wrapping an arm around the raven's waist and encasing him in his warm embrace.

"Come closer" he whispered in his ear as Gray shivered from the touch and complied, moving further into his hold and resting his head between the space where the captain's neck and shoulder met. Natsu hummed in approval as he felt Gray's soft breath against his exposed neck.

"Tell me if this is okay," Natsu warned softly before he shuffled a leg in between Gray's thin ones.

Gray closed his eyes and breathed evenly. This position, the level of intimacy, he was unused to it but he really liked the sensation.

"Okay?" Natsu whispered as he tangled their limbs together, running a hand soothingly across Gray's nape.

The raven closed his eyes and focused on the sensation, the soft whisper of Natsu's voice in his ear, the feeling of his firm legs entwined with his and the feeling of his heated skin under his cheek. It was a sensational overload and he wanted nothing more then to bask in this feeling.

"Yeah," he whispered softly, as he wrapped an arm around Natsu's chest, wanting to hold him as well. He felt Natsu's smile in his voice as he wished him a good night and he reciprocated by tightening his hold further, not wanting to let go of his captain; wanting to keep him close and in his arms.

That night Gray Fullbuster dreamt that he was a prince cursed into a deep slumber and strangely his spell was broken by the kiss of an enchanted furnace...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow, it's been so long. Whoops? Hehe, thanks for the support guys, reviews are very much appreciated 3


End file.
